


Finding You

by PhysEdTeacher



Category: The 100 (TV), kabby - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:07:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 24,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25811071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhysEdTeacher/pseuds/PhysEdTeacher
Summary: Marcus and Abby are two strangers who meet at the grand opening of the new Arkadia Sands Resort. They both have painful pasts and they spend the night together, hoping to forget their problems, if only temporarily. In the morning, despite their strong connection, Marcus leaves without waking Abby. Having never exchanged their actual names, they know they will never see one another again. Six years later, Abby begins a desperate search for her one night stand. But how do you find someone when you have no idea what their name is?
Relationships: Abby Griffin & Marcus Kane, Abby Griffin/Marcus Kane
Comments: 48
Kudos: 135





	1. 1

“Kane! Wait up!”

Marcus Kane turned to see his closest friend, Sinclair, weaving his way through the crowded hallway at Northridge High School, outside of Milwaukee. Stopping, he stood against a bank of lockers to allow the hoard of students to pass and give Sinclair a chance to catch up to him. “I thought you were running that book study today?” he asked, confused. 

“I am,” the man said, somewhat out of breath in his rush to catch Marcus before he left for the day. “But I forgot to talk to you about the big party this weekend?”

“Party?” Marcus frowned. “What party?”

Sinclair rolled his eyes and let out an exasperated sigh. “The Arkadia Sands Resort. The big grand opening. You agreed to go with me and Callie, remember?”

Marcus had a vague recollection of the conversation but he had just been trying to pacify his friends when he agreed to tag along with them. He never had any intention of actually going. “Sorry, but I don’t think I’ll be able to make it this weekend. We have a double-header in Fairport.”

Sinclair knew Marcus would try to weasel out of going and while he understood his reasons, it was time. “Your game is in the morning and the party doesn’t start until 6.”

“Look, I appreciate what you’re trying to do, but I’m just not interested.” 

“Come on, Marcus. You need to get out, even for a few hours. Did I mention there’s an open bar?” Sinclair winked, hoping to entice his friend. “You need to get out of the house and live a little.”

Marcus shook his head sadly, looking down at his shoes. He had no interest in getting out of his house; hadn’t felt alive in years. A life was something he used to have, along with a beautiful wife and daughter. 

“Please Marcus. Just for a few hours. Show your face for once. How long has it been? Two years?” Sinclair had tried being patient, hoping that Marcus would deal with his grief and make an effort to move forward. Unfortunately, when he wasn’t teaching or coaching, he was held up in his house, alone. It wasn’t healthy and Sinclair was not about to let him off the hook this time. 

“Sinclair…”

“If you won’t do it for yourself, do it for me,” he said desperately. “I already told Callie you were coming with us and she basically threatened my life if I let you back out.” 

Marcus crossed his arms, giving Sinclair a skeptical look. “You’re scared of your wife?”

“Very. We’ll pick you up at 5:45.” Sinclair immediately turned on his heel and headed back down the hallway, not wanting to give Marcus a chance to argue. 

“I won’t be ready,” he called after him.

With a sigh, Marcus headed out to the parking lot. The more he thought about it, maybe going to the party with Sinclair and Callie wouldn’t be so bad. It had to be better than staying home with only a bottle of whiskey and his memories to keep him company. At least if he was out, he didn’t have to think about  _ them _ . 

**********

Marcus pulled his Ford Explorer into his driveway fifteen minutes later. Cutting the engine, he leaned back in his seat and looked up at the large two-story craftsman style house that he and his late wife, Sara, had called home. They’d purchased the land and designed the entire house themselves, inside and out, as soon as they married six years prior. At just over 3,500 square feet, it was a family home and they hoped to fill it with kids and a dog or two. That dream came true a few years later when they welcomed their first child, Molly. The little girl was the light of their lives and Marcus often wondered how he got so lucky. His life was a dream...until it wasn’t. 

Just over two years ago, on her way home from work and picking up Molly at daycare, Sara’s minivan hit a patch of black ice on the highway. She lost control and crossed into oncoming traffic. They were both killed instantly. 

Technically, he was alive. His heart still beat in his chest. He still went to work every day, trying to be the best teacher and coach he could be. But he was just a shell of the man he once was. It had taken years of therapy to finally be able to close his eyes and not wake from a nightmare, covered in sweat. And he spent most of his time alone, drinking and feeling sorry for himself. Everyone told him to sell the house, but it was the only thing he had left of his life, of his family. It was both a comfort and a curse. 

**********

Abby didn’t know why she allowed her parents to drag her to the grand opening party at Arkadia Sands. She would have preferred spending her Saturday night enjoying a glass of wine on her parents' deck or curling up with a good book. The last thing she wanted to do was socialize and pretend that her life hadn’t recently imploded.

Discovering that her husband of 4 years was sleeping with one of his coworkers, Abby promptly divorced his cheating ass, resigned from her job at a pediatric practice in San Diego, and sold practically everything she owned. Needing a change of scenery, she decided to open her own practice in Naperville, Illinois, just outside Chicago, allowing her to be closer to her parents and start a new life for herself. It would be a fresh start, both personally and professionally. Now, between jobs and recently divorced, Abby was back in her suburban Milwaukee hometown to visit her parents for a few weeks before making the move to Illinois. 

She’d been having a nice relaxing visit at the family lake house, spending quality time with her parents and recharging. It was exactly what she needed before opening her practice and focusing on what laid ahead. That is until they insisted that she accompany them to the party, refusing to take no for an answer. As the Mayor, it was expected that her father would attend, especially since the resort was one of the town’s biggest ventures, bringing jobs and tourism to their lakeside community. 

Now, sitting alone at one of the tables, Abby sipped her champagne as her eyes scanned the large ballroom. She had spent the first part of her evening running into almost everyone she had ever known, or at least it felt like it. She was exhausted from all the small talk and was counting down the minutes until she could call it a night. 

Needing a refill and some fresh air, Abby rose from her chair and made her way across the dance floor and onto the terrace overlooking the lake. There were several high top tables to the left and a bar to the right. 

“What can I get for you?” the bartender asked, as she reached the counter and perched on a stool. 

Abby considered her options for a moment, deciding she had enough champagne. “Jack Daniels on the rocks, please.” 

“You got it.” 

As she waited for her drink, Abby glanced around the bar, her eyes landing on a man a few stools away. He was alone, nursing his drink, and Abby couldn’t stop herself from licking her lips at the sight of him. He was handsome, there was no doubt about it, and she itched to run her fingers through his thick dark locks. He was everything that her ex wasn’t and it made her body throb. Jesus Christ Abby! Get ahold of yourself, she scolded. 

The bartender placed her drink in front of her and she smiled politely. “Thank you.” 

“Would you like another?” he asked the dark haired man. 

“Sure.” 

Noticing he was also drinking JD, Abby couldn’t stop herself. “Looks to be a popular drink tonight,” she said, holding up her glass when he looked over. 

Marcus stared at her for a moment, unsure if she was actually talking to him. “Excuse me?”

“Your drink,” she said, inclining her head to the glass the bartender had just placed in front of him. 

“Oh,” he cleared his throat. “I guess it is.” He offered a friendly smile, noticing how incredibly beautiful she was. 

They were quiet for several moments, neither sure what to say next. To his surprise, it was Marcus that spoke first. “Are you new to the area?” He was pretty sure he would remember someone as beautiful as her. 

“I’m just visiting my parents for a few weeks. I mean, this is my hometown, but I haven’t lived here since college. What about you?”

“I moved here about six years ago.” Marcus took another sip of his drink. He could feel his heart beat in a way it hadn’t for a long time and it took him completely by surprise. “Where are you from, if you’re just visiting your folks?”

Abby hesitated, unsure of what to say. “I’m in the process of relocating actually. It’s a long story.” 

“I like long stories,” he told her. “And I haven’t got anywhere else to be.” Where the hell was this coming from? 

She studied him for a moment. There was something about this man, something that made her pulse race. “I’m sure you don’t want to hear my sob story. This is supposed to be a party.” 

“I prefer other peoples’ sob stories to my own.” 

What the hell, Abby thought to herself. There was nothing wrong with having a friendly conversation with someone. Right? “I’m recently divorced and I’ve decided to relocate from San Diego to Chicago.” 

“A fresh start.” It was a statement, as opposed to a question. 

“Exactly.” They smiled at one another before continuing to nurse their drinks. “So what’s your story?”

Marcus definitely didn’t want to go down that rabbit hole. This would be a good time to leave, but for some reason, he found himself glued to his stool. “You don’t want to hear about my problems. I’d much rather talk about you. So what do you do?”

Abby was feeling bold. “What do you think I do?” she asked, smirking over the rim of her glass. 

“Umm,” Marcus stammered, blushing slightly. “I don’t know. Actress maybe?” Christ, he should have taken an Uber home an hour ago.

She laughed. “I wish, but no. I’m a pediatrician.” 

Marcus was stunned. Beautiful and smart. “I’m impressed.” 

“Thank you. I’m moving to Chicago to open up my own practice. It’s always been a dream of mine.”

“Then I wish you luck,” he said sincerely, holding up his glass to her. 

“Thank you. Ok, my turn.” 

“For what?”

“To guess what you do silly.” Abby tipped her head to the side, surveying him closely and taking in his toned physique. “Hmm, a police officer.” The thought of this man in a uniform was enough to make her throb in all the right places. 

Marcus laughed at that. “I considered it once, but no. I’m a teacher and coach.”

“What do you teach and coach?”

“Phys. Ed. and I coach the Varsity Baseball team.” That wasn't his original career, but he decided not to get into that. 

Suddenly the image of him in a pair of athletic shorts sounded very appealing. “I can see it,” she smiled.

An hour, and a few more refills later, they were still talking. Marcus had moved closer, now sitting on the stool next to Abby. He was so close he could smell her perfume and it was intoxicating. 

Marcus was shocked at how easy it was to talk to her. For the first time since the accident, he was actually enjoying himself and he didn’t want the evening to end. 

The more they drank, the more daring they became. She squeezed his hand as it rested on the bar, he tucked a strand of hair behind her hair, she patted his sculpted chest, he laced his fingers through hers under the bar. 

How long had it been since he’d felt a woman’s touch? Too long. In another life. He shouldn’t be doing this, but his body was on fire. “You’re beautiful,” he told her in a low voice.

Abby placed her hand on his thigh, gently rubbing up and down, ignoring the warning bells that were going off in her head. Knowing she’d probably regret it in the morning, she decided to listen to her body instead of her brain. “Do you think they still have rooms available?” she asked, unable to think of anything else but this man inside of her. 

Marcus swallowed hard. Fuck it, he said to himself. “I hope so.”

**********

Before they knew it, Marcus and Abby stumbled through the door of one of the resort’s hotel rooms. They devoured one another, leaving a trail of clothing from the door to the king size bed on the other side of the room. By the time they fell onto the bed, their underwear were the only things separating them. 

“Wait,” Abby said, breathlessly. “Wait.”

Marcus picked his head up to look at her. “What’s wrong? We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.” 

“No, that’s not it,” she said, biting her lower lip. “It’s just…”

“What?”

“I don’t even know your name.”

“Oh,” he chuckled. “It’s...Sam.” Marcus didn’t know why he lied. It just came out. 

“Is it really Sam?” she asked skeptically.

“Does it matter?”

“No.” Because it didn’t. This was a one time thing. She’d be leaving for Chicago in a few days and he’d return to his life. 

“What’s your name?”

Well, since they were reinventing themselves, “Grace.”

“Is it really Grace?”

Abby shrugged, “Maybe.”

**********

When Marcus awoke in the middle of the night, he opened his eyes to see “Grace” curled on her side. Suddenly, regret washed over him like a tidal wave. He shouldn’t have done this. He shouldn’t have had sex with someone he had no intention of seeing again. 

And yet, it had been amazing. Somehow they had enough energy to fuck twice, in addition to the two times he made her come with his mouth and she’d given him the best blowjob he’d ever had. “Grace” was addicting. She was gorgeous and funny and easy to talk to. Being with her made him feel alive for the first time in years. 

But it didn’t matter. She was leaving and he wasn’t capable of offering anything beyond tonight. Sliding from the bed, he collected his discarded clothes and dressed quickly. With his hand on the door, he turned back one last time and whispered, “Thank you.” 


	2. 2

“Excuse me, Mr. Kane? Can I have your autograph?”

Marcus looked down as he stood in the Starbucks line to see a young boy, no more than 8, smiling up at him. 

It had been 12 years since an elbow injury ended his MLB career but, from time to time, fans still recognized him; more so now that he’d returned to Pittsburgh. “Absolutely,” he smiled down at the boy. 

After signing the baseball and taking a picture with the young fan, Marcus grabbed his morning coffee and headed for his Jeep. It was the last day of school before summer vacation and he was looking forward to relaxing and recharging. 

Not long after his one night stand at the Arkardia Sands grand opening, Marcus decided it was time to move on with his life, at least physically. He sold his house, resigned from his position at Northridge High School, and moved back to Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. Born and raised in the Pittsburgh area, he also played the entirety of his professional career with the Pirates and it was the only place that truly felt like home. So, after turning down job offers from MLB Network and Mercyhurst University, Marcus accepted a teaching/coaching position at Mount Lebanon High School and purchased a townhome near downtown. Teaching and coaching made him happy and he felt like he was making a difference in the lives of his students. 

That was almost 6 years ago, and while he still thought about his wife and baby daughter every day, Marcus was finally at a place where he felt alive again. While he wasn’t ready to love again, he had a few close friends and a job that gave him purpose. His life wasn’t the one he planned, but right now, that was enough. 

**********

“You have to find him, Abby.”

Abby looked at her mother with tears in her eyes as they sat in the cafeteria at Lurie Children’s Hospital in Chicago. “I know,” she nodded. “I just don’t know how.” 

When Abby awoke the morning after her one night stand with “Sam,” she was disappointed to find his side of the bed empty and cold. She knew it was an alcohol fueled hook-up, but she also thought there was an undeniable connection between the two of them. She thought he felt it too. 

While a part of Abby hoped she would see him again before she left for Illinois, that didn’t happen, and without knowing his actual name, there was no way to contact him. Abby told herself it was probably for the best. She was recently divorced and moving to Naperville and he was clearly dealing with something as well, although he never told her exactly what it was. They’d shared a night together, hoping to forget their problems, if only temporarily. It was sex, nothing more. So, in the end, she chalked it up to a night of incredible sex with a handsome stranger that she would never see again. 

Or at least, she thought she would never see again. Almost 6 years after their night together, Abby was being forced to locate “Sam.” Without knowing his real name, or even where he was, the task seemed impossible. She didn’t even know where to begin.

“Here,” her mother said, sliding a business card across the small table. “Your father wanted me to give this to you.”

Abby picked it up. “A private investigator?”

“How else do you intend to find a man when you don’t even know his name?”

Abby stared at the card, suddenly bursting into tears and burying her face in her hands.

Her mother quickly left her seat across the table and sat down beside her daughter, lovingly rubbing her back. “Shh, we’re going to find him sweetheart. I know it.” 

“You don’t know that, Mom,” Abby sniffled, trying to wipe her face with one of the paper napkins at the table. “What if this PI can’t find him? What if he’s dead? What if he refuses to help?”

“Abigail,” her mother said sternly, putting a finger under Abby’s chin and forcing her daughter to look at her. “You stop this right now. That’s not going to happen. We’re going to find him and he’s going to help. I know it.”

Abby could see the conviction in her mother’s eyes but, the reality was, there were no guarantees. 

**********

Later that night, Abby was standing by the window in room 814, looking down on the city below. As soon as her mother left the hospital, Abby called the PI her father recommended, giving him every detail she had about “Sam,” which wasn’t much. Now all she could do was wait and pray that the man would be able to locate “Sam” before it was too late. 

“Mommy?” a sleepy voice called, pulling her from her thoughts. 

Abby turned and smiled at her 5 year old son, Evan. “Hi baby.” She took a seat beside him on his hospital bed and stroked his dark hair that reminded her so much of his father. “Are you hungry? Would you like a snack?”

Evan shook his head. “I don’t feel like it.” 

Abby’s heart broke every time she looked at her baby in a hospital bed. He looked so small and helpless. “Do you want to watch a show? Should we see if Paw Patrol is on?”

“Ok,” the little boy nodded. 

Kicking off her shoes, Abby scooted onto the bed as Evan snuggled into her side. She squeezed him tight, savoring the feel of her little boy in her arms. 

Several weeks after her night with “Sam,” Abby started to feel ill. At first, she chalked it up to a stomach bug, since she had an IUD; but the doctor in her was unable to ignore the tell-tale signs of pregnancy. A trip to her OB confirmed that her IUD had malfunctioned and she was, in fact, pregnant. 

While Abby was thrilled with the idea of becoming a mother, the reality of having to do it alone was distressing. She always imagined welcoming a child with the man she loved, which had been her ex-husband until their divorce. When her marriage ended, she still pictured herself becoming a mother one day, but creating a child during a one night stand wasn’t exactly what she had in mind. 

When she found out about Evan, her initial instinct had been to find “Sam” and tell him that he was going to be a father. He had a right to know and Evan deserved to have a father. However, in the end, she decided not to seek him out. They shared one night, albeit an incredible night, but it ended with him leaving without even saying goodbye. To Abby, that spoke volumes. Despite the connection she thought she felt with him, he clearly did not feel the same. 

Of course there were times over the course of the last 5 years when she second guessed her decision; when Evan was born, when he celebrated his 1st birthday, when he was diagnosed with Leukemia at 3. But each time she had talked herself out of it, convincing herself that it was best for all of them to leave things as they were. 

Now, Abby had no choice but to try and find “Sam.” After two rounds of chemotherapy, Evan had gone into remission, but it came back. With a bone marrow transplant his only hope, Abby, her parents, and many of her friends and extended family were tested as possible donors. Unfortunately, none of them were found to be suitable matches for Evan. According to the doctors, his best chance of finding a match was his biological father or a full sibling, the latter being something Abby didn’t even want to think about. 

**********

Less than a week later, Abby found herself in a cab headed for Marcus Kane’s Pittsburgh townhome.  _ Marcus Kane.  _ He had been “Sam” for 6 years, it seemed odd to call him Marcus. 

Luckily, the PI Abby hired was able to find her son’s biological father fairly easily. Besides his name, she learned that Marcus relocated to Pittsburgh not long after their meeting and he was still teaching and coaching, as he had told her. However, the biggest shock was that he was a former professional baseball player, a pitcher. That was definitely something Abby did not see coming. 

As she stared out the window, her stomach was in knots as the reality of what she was about to do weighed heavily on her. She was about to knock on the door of a man she had a one night stand with 6 years ago and tell him, not only that he had a son, but also that their little boy was sick and needed his bone marrow. Oh, and if he wasn’t a suitable match, she would need to borrow more of his sperm to conceive a full sibling for Evan. What could go wrong? 

**********

Marcus was just getting out of the shower when someone knocked on his front door. Rushing into the bedroom, he grabbed a pain of khaki shorts and the first clean tshirt he saw and headed down the stairs. He ran a hand through his damp hair and pulled the door open to reveal a beautiful brunette. 

“Hi. Can I help you?” he asked, smiling warmly at the stranger on his doorstep. 

Abby swallowed the lump in her throat as she stared at “Sam,” or Marcus. He eyed her expectantly. “Umm, I’m sure you don’t remember me, but…”

“My God,” he whispered. “Grace.”

Abby’s eyes widened in surprise. He remembered. “Yes,” she started. “Well, actually no. It’s Abby.”

“Abby.” They stared at one another, both unsure of what to say or do next. “What are you doing here?” Marcus finally asked. 

“I’m sorry to just show up like this, but I really need to speak with you. It’s important.”

Marcus had absolutely no idea why Abby had come to Pittsburgh to seek him out, especially after 6 years. It made no sense. Why now? The only thing he was sure of was the look of desperation in her eyes. “Sure. Please, come in,” he finally said, gesturing for her to enter. 

Here we go, Abby thought to herself…..


	3. 3

“Umm, can I get you something to drink?” Marcus asked as he led Abby into the kitchen of his Pittsburgh townhome. 

“No, thank you. I’m fine.”

“So, how have you been? Did you ever end up opening your own practice?”

Abby was shocked he remembered. “I did, actually. It’s called Clarke Pediatrics in downtown Naperville.” 

“Clarke?”

“I wish it was something more meaningful, but it’s simply the street we’re located on.”

As they stood on opposite sides of the kitchen island, an awkward silence settled over them, and Marcus eyed the woman in front of him. He may not have been proud of their drunken hook up, but he could never deny how much he enjoyed Abby’s company that night. Or how attracted he had been to her. In fact, he thought of her often over the years and wished things could have been different. Now, out of nowhere, she was standing in his kitchen. “Not that it’s not lovely to you, but…”

“You’re wondering why your one night stand from 6 years ago is standing in your home?” Abby interrupted, finishing his question for him. 

Marcus let out a nervous laugh, “Something like that, yes.

Abby nodded, looking down at her hands. “I’m sorry to just show up like this.” 

“How did you even know where I was?”

“I didn’t. I hired a private investigator to find you.”

“Why would you need to hire a private investigator?” he asked, placing his hands on his hips. 

Abby opened her mouth more than once, but the words just wouldn’t come. She had thought about this moment thousands of times since finding out she was pregnant and she often imagined what she would say. Unfortunately, now that she was actually standing in front of him, she had no idea where to even begin. 

“Abby?” He could see the internal struggle as it played across her face. She looked nervous, scared even. 

Reaching into her tote, Abby pulled out a manilla envelope. Without saying a word, she stepped closer to the island and slid it across the granite surface.

Marcus looked between Abby and the envelope, a sinking feeling in his stomach. He had no idea what he would find when he opened it but, whatever it was, he knew it was big. Slowly, Marcus reached out and picked up the envelope from the countertop. He stared at it in his hands for several moments before looking up at Abby. 

“Open it,” she said quietly. 

Almost hesitantly, Marcus opened the clasp and reached inside, pulling out a small pile of photographs. He stared down at the one on top, a picture of a dark haired little boy wearing a Cubs jersey, a huge grin on his face. In that moment, Marcus felt his entire world come to a screeching halt as the realization of what it meant smacked him square in the face. His eyes snapped to Abby, who stood biting her lower lip with her arms crossed tightly over her chest. “What the hell?”

Abby wiped a tear from the corner of her eye. “His name is Evan. He’s 5 years old.” 

His eyes returned to the photos, flipping through them one by one. A newborn photo from the hospital. A professional photo from his 1st birthday cake smash. A toddler at the beach. A little boy opening his christmas presents. Abby made sure to include pictures from all stages of her son’s life, from infancy, to baby, to toddler, to present. “I’m sorry,” she whispered.

Marcus stared at her incredulously, shaking his head. “You’re sorry?” 

Abby saw every emotion flash across his handsome features; shock, anger, remorse, and everything in between. She also didn’t miss the way his eyes glistened with unshed tears as he looked down at the images of the little boy he never knew existed.

With the photos in his hands, Marcus walked over to the nearby kitchen table and sunk into one of the wooden chairs. Placing his elbows on the tabletop, he dropped his head into his hands. 

Abby didn’t know what to do or what to say. She wanted to give him time to process, but there was much more they needed to discuss and time was not on their side. 

“I don’t understand,” he said, looking up at her. “Why didn’t you tell me when you found out you were pregnant? Or when he was born?”

Abby joined him at the table, taking a seat in the chair next to his. It took her a moment to collect herself. “Because I woke up the next morning and you were gone.” Marcus started to speak, but Abby cut him off. “I don’t blame you for that. I really don’t. I mean, we didn’t even exchange our actual names. We were two strangers that spent the night together, nothing more. I just felt, given the circumstances, it was best for you not to know.”

Marcus hung his head, pinching his eyes shut. He should have stayed that night. He never should have snuck out while she was sleeping, like a fucking coward. If he had, he might not have missed every moment of his child’s life. “So why now? What’s changed?”

“Because he’s sick,” she said simply. 

Marcus’ heart stopped. That was the last thing he expected to hear her to say. “What do you mean he's sick?”

“Leukemia.” Abby sighed. “He was diagnosed when he was 3. He had two rounds of chemo and then went into remission.” Swallowing hard, she wiped the tears from her eyes. Thinking about everything her little boy had gone through, and would still have to endure, was gut wrenching. “We thought he’d beaten it, but it came back.”

Marcus looked down at the photographs now scattered in front of him on the tabletop. Jesus! While he had never known anyone personally that was diagnosed with Leukemia, he wasn’t a stupid man, and he had seen enough medical dramas to know what the treatment options were. Since the chemotherapy hadn’t worked, a bone marrow transplant was most likely Evan’s best chance for survival. “He needs my bone marrow,” he finally said, looking up. 

“Yes,” Abby nodded. “Since I wasn’t a match, there’s a good chance you are.”

“A chance?”

“There’s no guarantee, unfortunately. Parents aren’t always a match. The only way to know for sure is to be tested.”

“Ok,” he said, without hesitation. 

“Ok?” Abby asked, furrowing her brow.

“Did you really think I would say no?” 

“I...I don’t know. I just…”

“Is this little boy my son?” he asked, holding up one of the photographs.

“Yes.”

“Does he need my help?”

“Yes.”

“Then I’ll do it. Whatever he needs, I’ll do it.” 

The sincerity and emotion in Marcus’ eyes told Abby he meant it. “Thank you.”

“There’s no reason to thank me for doing what any parent would do...But I do have a request.”

“A request?” she asked, furrowing her brow. 

“I want to meet him.”

Although she shouldn’t have been, Abby was somewhat caught off guard. In her desperation to find Marcus, she had never actually considered that he would want to meet Evan. But then what? Would he just walk away? Would he want to be a part of her son’s life? 

When she didn’t respond, Marcus continued, “Look Abby, I realize that we don’t know one another. We’re basically strangers, I get that. But I am not the kind of man that can just turn his back on his child. I want to be a part of my son’s life.”

Abby nodded, “Ok, but we have to take it slow. Evan has been through so much already, I don’t want to overwhelm him.”

“I understand, believe me.” 

Abby rose from her chair and carefully pushed it back in. “Ok. I need to head back to the airport. I’m flying back to Chicago tonight. My mother is sitting with Evan, but I don’t like to be away for too long.”

“Then I’ll go with you,” he said suddenly. 

“What?” she asked, surprised. “I don’t expect you to just drop everything and leave tonight, Marcus. I’m sure you have preparations that you need to make.” 

“I don’t, actually. The school year ended last week,” he said, standing as well and placing the photos back into the envelope. “Let me just run upstairs and pack a bag. Give me 10 minutes.” 

Abby watched him disappear up the stairs before she could even respond. She never expected him to fly back with her that evening, but the more she thought about it, she was grateful. The sooner Marcus could be tested, the better. 

As she waited, she ordered an Uber and then wandered into the living room, taking in the exposed brick wall, the oversized sectional, and the navy and grey color scheme. It was homey, but she could tell a single man lived here, noticing the lack of accent pieces and “girly touches.” There weren’t many pictures, only a few on the fireplace mantle. Moving closer, Abby’s eyes immediately went to a large 8x10 photograph that showed a smiling Marcus with his arms around a beautiful blonde and holding an infant girl. He looked younger, 30 maybe, so she knew it wasn’t a recent photo. Was he divorced? Another photo was more recent and showed Marcus with an older woman in front of a Christmas tree. His mother, perhaps?

Moments later, she heard Marcus coming down the stairs. “All set?” she asked when he appeared with a suitcase and a duffle bag.

“Yes.”

“Good. The Uber just pulled up.”

**********

It was almost 10 o’clock at night when Marcus found himself in the passenger seat of Abby’s Land Rover, heading down the I-90 towards downtown Chicago. 

“You said you booked a room at the Marriott, right?” Abby asked. 

“Yes. It was the closest to the hospital that I could find.”

“Can you be there tomorrow morning at 7:30? Diana said she could get you in for the testing first thing.”

“Diana?” he asked, furrowing his brow. 

“Dr. Diana Sydney. She’s a close friend of mine and she’s also Evan’s doctor. She’s the best.”

“I’ll be there.” Marcus turned and looked out the window as the city passed by. The only time he’d been to Chicago before was when he came to town to play the Cubs or the White Sox. He always loved playing at Wrigley Field. “What have you told him?” he asked, a few minutes later, breaking the silence. “Where does Evan think I am?”

“All I’ve said is that you lived far away and you weren’t able to be with him. He’s only 5, so that’s been enough so far.” 

“But you’re going to tell him tomorrow? And I can meet him?”

“Yes,” Abby nodded. “I’ll talk to him while you’re getting your tests and then you can come up to the 8th floor to visit.” 

Marcus nodded, turning back towards the window. When he woke up that morning, he hadn’t expected to find Abby on his doorstep, and he certainly hadn’t expected her to tell him he had a 5 year old son. A 5 year old that was fighting for his life. 

Marcus felt his chest tighten at the thought of what Evan was going through. Inevitably, his thoughts drifted to Molly, his little girl. She would have been 9 now had she lived and Marcus still felt her loss each and every day. Would he have to endure the loss of another child? Would fate really be so cruel? One thing was certain, Marcus was sure he wouldn’t be able to survive it again…..


	4. 4

“Hey handsome! How are you feeling this morning?” Dr. Diana Sydney asked Evan when she entered his hospital room the next morning. 

“Ok,” he shrugged. 

“He didn't eat much of his breakfast,” Abby pointed out.

Diana noticed the barely eaten food on the tray table beside Evan’s bed. “I know the food isn’t the greatest kiddo, but you have to eat. You have to keep your strength up.” 

“Hey, if you eat a little more, I’ll go out and get you anything you want for lunch. How does that sound?”

“Really?” Evan’s face lit up at the thought of something other than hospital food. “Anything? Even a pizza!?

“If you eat your breakfast, I promise I will get you a pizza.”

“Ok!”

Diana pulled the tray table back over and handed the little boy a fork. “Here you go. Now you eat up. Your mom and I are going to talk.” 

The women headed out into the hallway and once Evan’s door closed behind them, Diana crossed her arms in front of her and raised one of her perfectly waxed eyebrows in Abby’s direction. “What?”

“I just met your baby daddy downstairs. I can see where Evan gets his good looks from.” 

Abby rolled her eyes. “Really Diana?”

“I’m sorry,” the blonde laughed. “It’s just now that I’ve met Marcus, I finally understand why you, of all people, had a one night stand.” Winking at her best friend, she continued, “Anyway, we’re drawing his blood now. We should have the results in 12-72 hours.” 

Abby merely nodded, looking down at the floor in front of her. “What if he’s not a match, Diana? I can’t lose my little boy…” she asked as a sob tore through her chest. 

Diana immediately wrapped her arms around her friend, pulling her close as Abby sobbed into her shoulder. “You’re not going to lose him. Do you hear me? I won’t let that happen.” 

**********

Once Abby collected herself, she returned to Evan’s room. To her surprise, he managed to eat half of his scrambled eggs, hash browns, and toast. “Good job, sweetheart.”

“It was gross,” the boy said in disgust. “I just want to go home and have your french toast.”

“I know. I want you home too, but we have to get your better first.”

Evan nodded sadly, cuddling into his mother’s side as she sat next to him on the bed. As they sat there watching cartoons, Abby knew she had to talk to Evan about Marcus. If he was downstairs having his blood drawn, it was only a matter of time before he came up to meet their son. “Evan, there’s something I need to talk to you about,” she started, turning off the tv. 

“Ok.”

Abby reached out and lovingly brushed the boy’s hair from his forehead. Just like she had with Marcus, Abby had thought about this moment thousands of times over the years. And just like with Marcus, when she was finally in the moment, she was at a loss with how to even start this conversation, especially with a 5 year old. Taking a deep breath, Abby simply said, “You’re going to have a very special visitor today.”

“Who?” Evan asked, used to only seeing Abby, his grandparents, and his doctors whenever he was in the hospital. 

“His name is Marcus...he’s your dad, sweetheart.” Abby held her breath and waited. 

“My dad?

Abby could see the confusion on her son’s face. “Yes.”

“But you said he lived far away.”

“He does, but he’s here now. He’s downstairs having his blood tested.”

“Why?”

“Do you remember when Dr. Sydney and I talked to you about bone marrow? And then Mommy, Grandma, and Grandpa were all tested to see if we could make you feel better?”

Evan nodded. “Yeah, but you didn’t match,” he said sadly. 

“No, we didn’t, but there’s a chance that your dad will be a match for you.” Although Evan was more grown up than any 5 year old boy should be, he was still 5, and Abby always tried to explain things in a short and succinct way. “And if he is a match, his bone marrow will make you feel better.”

Evan considered his mother’s words, letting them sink in. “If he’s not a match, will I die?”

Abby gasped, horrified that her little boy would even be thinking such things. She pulled him close, resting her chin on the top of his head. “No baby, you’re not going to die. If your dad isn’t a match, we will just keep looking, that’s all.” Pulling back, Abby cupped Evan’s face in her hands. “Do you understand?”

Evan nodded, “Yeah.” 

Abby could feel her eyes welling up with tears as she pulled Evan to her again, holding him tight against her chest. The truth was, she had no idea what was going to happen, but she wasn’t about to tell her 5 year old that. If Marcus wasn’t a suitable match, they would need to hope a match was found through the national donor registry and, in the meantime, Evan would most likely need to restart his chemotherapy treatments. The thought of putting her son through that again was heartbreaking and she prayed it would never come to that. Of course, there was another option...cord blood. However, that would mean that she and Marcus would need to conceive another child, a full sibling for Evan. The problem was, even if he agreed, it would take almost a year to conceive and carry the baby to term. Could Evan wait that long? 

**********

After his blood draw, Marcus rode the elevator up to the 8th floor. He was still reeling from the past 24 hours and his stomach was in knots knowing he was about to meet his son for the very first time. His very sick son. 

He had texted Abby when his test was complete and she told him she would meet him outside Evan’s room. As he stepped off the elevator, he turned to the left and headed down the hall, spotting her about halfway down. As he closed the distance between them, he couldn’t help but notice how beautiful she looked in something as simple as a pair of distressed crop jeans and a white v-neck tshirt. 

“Morning,” she smiled as he approached. 

Marcus smiled in return, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his jeans. “Morning. How’s he doing?”

“He’s tired, but he’s doing ok.”

“Does he know I’m here?”

“I told him a little while ago. Because of his age, I have to keep things very simple...So, I told him that you were being tested and, if you’re a match, you’ll be able to make him feel better.”

Marcus nodded. 

“So, are you ready for this?”

No. I’m absolutely terrified is what Marcus wanted to say. “Yes.”

Marcus followed Abby through the door to room 814 and he was surprised by how bright and cheery it was. Having never been in a children’s hospital, he expected it to look like any other hospital room. However, instead of the customary white and beige, the room’s walls were yellow with bright accents of orange and green. There was even a wall size mural of the Chicago skyline and several toys in one corner of the room. Finally, his eyes landed on the dark-haired little boy asleep in the bed. His chest tightened at the sight of him looking so small and helpless. “Jesus,” he mumbled quietly to himself. 

Abby could see the pain on Marcus’ face. Even if Evan was not his, the sight of any child sick and in a hospital was heartbreaking. “I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but he’s doing ok right now.”

Marcus clenched his jaw and nodded, unable to take his eyes off Evan. The boy was basically a miniature version of himself. 

Evan began to stir and Abby perched herself on the side of the bed, gently rubbing his cheek. “Hey sleepy head. You have a visitor. Can you say hello?”

The boy turned; his chocolate eyes on his father for the first time, examining him closely. “Hi,” he said shyly. 

“Hello Evan,” Marcus replied, trying desperately to keep his voice from breaking. “It’s very nice to meet you.” 

“Are you really my dad?”

Marcus couldn’t help but smile. “Yes, I am.” 

“Mom said you live far away.”

“Umm...I do, but I’m here now, and I’m not going anywhere.” Marcus’ eyes met Abby’s and shared a smile between them. 

“Do you like Paw Patrol?”

Marcus couldn’t help but laugh. “You know what, I’ve heard of it, but I’ve never watched it. 

“You can watch it with me if you want.” Evan pointed to the chair beside his bed and looked up at Marcus expectantly. 

“I’d like nothing more.”

**********

While Evan introduced Marcus to the world of Paw Patrol, Abby curled up in the recliner on the opposite side of the room to read a few chapters of her latest book. She wanted to give the two of them a little space without going too far away. 

Several episodes in, Marcus knew more about Paw Patrol then he ever thought possible and he and Evan were playfully arguing over who the best character was. Abby was amazed at how easily Evan had taken to Marcus and how incredible he was with their son. To someone walking in the room, it would seem as if Evan had known him his entire life, and Marcus had been his father from day one. It was more than Abby could have hoped for. 

Watching them together, side by side, Abby was struck by how alike they were; the same thick dark hair, the same warm eyes, the same chin, and the same crooked smirk. It melted her heart. 

Looking at her phone, Abby noticed it was lunch time, and she had promised Evan a pizza. “Hey, are you ready for that pizza I promised you, kiddo?”

“Yeah!” the boy exclaimed, his face lighting up. 

“Evan isn’t a fan of the hospital food and he hasn’t been eating as much as he should,” Abby explained when Marcus looked at her. “I promised him a pizza for lunch.” 

“I don’t blame you,” Marcus winked at Evan.

“I’m sure I don’t have to ask, but what would you like on your pizza? Anything you want.”

“My usual,” Evan shrugged.

“Ugh.” Abby couldn’t stop herself at the thought of Evan’s favorite pizza toppings. When the boy scowled at her, she raised her arms in surrender. “Okay, fine.” 

Marcus furrowed his brow, wondering what Evan liked on his pizza. “What’s your usual?”

“Green olives, banana peppers, and pepperoni. Mom hates it,” he laughed. 

“You’re kidding? Those are my favorite toppings too!”

Evan turned to his mother, “See!”

Abby crossed her arms in front of her, smiling as she shook her head at father and son. “So, you’re to blame,” she said, looking at Marcus. 

“Guilty,” he smirked, clearly proud that Evan shared his taste in pizza toppings. 

Rolling her eyes, Abby grabbed her purse from the recliner and headed for the door. “I’ll be right back. You two behave yourselves.”

**********

“Abs!”

Abby was almost to the elevator when she heard Diana’s voice call to her. Turning around, she saw the blonde jogging towards her. “What’s up?”

“Did Evan meet Marcus? How’d it go?”

“Better than I could have hoped,” she smiled. “They’re practically best friends already.” 

“I’m glad. I know I only met him for a few minutes, but Marcus seems like a good guy.” 

“He is, that much I’m sure of.” 

“Have you had a chance to talk to him about what happens if he’s not a match?” 

Abby sighed, rubbing a hand over her face. “No, not yet. I haven’t had a chance.” 

“I know it’s hard, but you need to have that conversation, just in case. The sooner the better.” 

“I know.”


	5. 5

“Are you going away now?” Evan asked Marcus when visiting hours ending that night. 

“Well, I have to go back to my hotel for the night, but I’ll be back first thing tomorrow morning.” It was obvious that Evan was afraid his father was going to leave and not come back. 

“Promise?”

Marcus sat back down on the bed, facing his son. “I’m not going anywhere. I promise you’re stuck with me from now on. Ok?”

“Ok.”

Clenching his jaw, Marcus hesitated momentarily. He may have only met Evan that morning, but the love he already felt for him was overwhelming. “Before I go, can I ask you something?”

Evan nodded.

“Can I have a hug?”

In response, Evan smiled and raised his little arms toward his father. 

Pulling the boy close, Marcus was careful of his IV as he hugged him as tightly as he dared. Instinctively, he pinched his eyes shut, savoring the feel of his child in his arms and knowing he would never love anyone more. He could feel his eyes filling with unshed tears, but he was determined not to cry. Placing a kiss on the top of Evan’s head, he finally loosened his grip and pulled back. “I’ll see you in the morning. Night buddy.”

“Night,” Evan said, laying back down as Marcus pulled the blankets over him. 

When Marcus stood and turned to leave, he saw Abby standing on the other side of the room. Her eyes were glistening and she had clearly been watching the moment between father and son. 

“Are you heading back to the hotel for the night?”

“Yes, but I’ll be back in the morning.” 

“Can I walk you out? There’s something I’d like to talk to you about, if you have a few minutes?”

“Sure,” he nodded. 

After assuring Evan she would be right back, Abby and Marcus left the room and took one of the elevators down to the ground floor. She led them through the lobby and out the sliding glass doors in the back of the building, leading to the outdoor courtyard. 

“Evan adores you already,” Abby said as she and Marcus took a seat on one of the stone benches near the fountain. “You’re amazing with him.”

“The feeling is completely mutual, I assure you,” he smiled. “He’s incredible”

“He is.” Abby’s smile faded and she looked down at her hands, knowing she was about to start a very difficult and awkward conversation with Marcus. He may be Evan’s father but he was still basically a stranger. 

Marcus immediately noticed the change in Abby’s demeanor and he was terrified she had bad news about Evan. “Abby, what’s going on? Has Evan taken a turn or something?”

“No, no. It’s nothing like that. I’m sorry. Diana wanted me to talk to you about our options if the tests show that you're not a suitable match.” 

Marcus breathed a huge sigh of relief. “Ok. What are they?”

“Well, we would need to hope that a match was found through the national registry. He’s already on the list, but it’s a longshot.”

“I called my mom earlier, told her about Evan and everything he’s going through. She’s willing to be tested if we need her.” 

“Thank you,” she said, giving him a small smile. “But, hopefully, you’re a match and it won’t come to that. 

Marcus nodded. “You said options. What other option is there other than the registry?” 

Abby rose from the bench and paced in front of the fountain. She was trying to buy herself some time, still having not quite worked up enough courage to actually broach this particular subject with Marcus. Biting her bottom lip she turned back to him, crossing her arms over her chest. 

“Abby?”

Abby sighed, knowing she just needed to tell him and get it over with. “Cord blood…..If you aren’t a match and we can’t find one through the registry, Evan’s only chance is cord blood.”

Marcus stared at her in confusion. “Cord blood? I don’t understand. From whom?” 

“A full sibling,” she said quietly, letting the words hang in the air as Marcus connected the dots on his own. Abby watched as his face transformed from confusion, to contemplation, to realization in a matter of seconds, his wide eyes illustrating his shock. 

“A full sibling? So, you mean…” he asked, gesturing between the two of them. 

Abby nodded, “Yes. In order to get the cord blood he would need, we would have to conceive another child together. A full blood sibling.” 

Marcus was stunned. Admittedly, he didn’t know much about childhood leukemia, but that was the last thing he expected Abby to say. Rising to his feet, he ran a hand through his hair and let out a nervous breath. “I...I wasn’t expecting that.”

Abby closed her eyes, hanging her head. “I know. Look Marcus, this is more than you bargained for. I get it. One child, especially a sick one, is overwhelming. Adding another child to the mix, especially in our situation, is not ideal, but it may end up being Evan’s only chance.” She took a breath, wiping a pesky tear from the corner of her eye. “If you’re willing to at least donate your….sperm….you wouldn’t be obligated to be involved in any way.” 

Her last sentence pulled Marcus from his thoughts like a punch to the gut and he quickly closed the distance between them. “What? No. Abby, that’s not what I want.”

She looked up at him, confused. “What do you mean?”

“I’m sorry. I’m just surprised, that’s all…..But I meant what I said to Evan. I’m not going anywhere, regardless if we conceive another child or not.”

“Marcus…”

“I mean it Abby,” he interrupted. “I know I just found out Evan existed yesterday, but I’m his father. I’ll do whatever it takes to make sure he beats this and, if that means we have to conceive another child, then we’ll do it. But one kid or two, I’m here for them...and you.”

Abby could see the sincerity in his eyes and no matter how surprised she was to hear it, she knew he meant every word. In that moment Abby realized that if she had to go through this, she was grateful it was with someone like Marcus Kane. “Thank you,” she replied, her voice raw with emotion as a tear rolled down her cheek. 

Although Marcus wasn’t sure it would be welcomed, he stepped forward and took Abby in his arms. She didn’t even hesitate as she stepped into his embrace, burying her face in his neck and finally allowing her tears to flow. “It’s going to be ok,” he said, gently rubbing her back. “We’ll do what we have to do.” 

Abby wanted to be strong. She wanted to step out of Marcus’ arms, with her head high, confident and hopeful. Unfortunately, standing in his arms, everything seemed to catch up with her. For the first time, she realized how alone she had felt since Evan’s diagnosis and how shouldering everything on her own had taken its toll. But now, as she soaked his shirt with tears, Abby knew that Marcus was in this with her for the long haul. Regardless of their relationship, or lack thereof, he would be there for her and their child....or children if it came to that. She knew she was no longer alone.

**********

Once Marcus left the hospital, Abby made her way back to Evan’s room. “Are you still awake?” she smiled, when she saw him playing with a few of his Hot Wheels cars on the tray table. 

“I’m not sleepy.” 

“You had a big day. I thought you’d be sound asleep by now.” Abby walked to the other side of the bed and pulled one of the chairs closer to Evan. “Did you have fun with your dad?”

Evan’s little face lit up at the mention of Marcus. “Yeah! He’s nice and funny. Did you know he likes Baseball too?”

“I did know that.” Clearly, Marcus did not mention that he was a former Major League player to their son. If he had, Evan wouldn’t have been able to talk about anything else. Her little boy loved Baseball and he had been so excited to start t-ball. Unfortunately, they found out his cancer had returned a few weeks before opening day. Evan had been devastated. 

“He said he likes the Pirates though,” Evan said, screwing up his face. 

Abby laughed. “Well, he’s from Pittsburgh, so that makes sense.”

“He promised to take me to a Cubs game when I feel better.”

“He did? That’ll be fun.” Evan always wanted to see a Cubs game at Wrigley, but between his illness and Abby’s hectic schedule at her pediatric office, they had just never gotten around to it. She’d always felt guilty, but now she was happy so Evan’s first game could be something that he and Marcus shared together. 

“Mom?”

“Yes, baby.”

“Is he going to move in with us?”

“Your dad?” Evan nodded and Abby sighed as she moved from the chair to the edge of the bed. This question was inevitable, just like the hundreds more that would come as time passed. Everything about their situation was complicated and needed to be sorted out one at a time. “Honestly, I don’t know what’s going to happen, sweetheart. Right now, your dad is staying at a hotel a few blocks away. But, no matter where your dad lives, you're not going to lose him. You’ll always see him from now on. Understand?”

“Ok,” he said sadly. “But I think he should live with us. Brian’s mom and dad live with him; and Kyle’s mom and dad live with him too .”

Brian and Kyle were Evan’s two best friends from school. “I know, but sometimes moms and dads don’t live together. We’ll just have to see what happens, ok?”

Evan nodded and then returned to his Hot Wheels, leaving Abby’s mind to race. She told Evan she didn’t know what would happen because it was the truth but, now that he brought it up, it was a good question. Would Marcus relocate to Illinois? She figured he would, wanting to be close to Evan. But what if they needed to add a second child? Would he simply move to Naperville to be closer to them? Or would he propose living together?

Before she gave herself a panic attack, Abby took a deep breath and willed herself to calm down. She was getting way ahead of herself and she needed to rein in her crazy thoughts. One step at a time, she repeated like a mantra. One step at a time. 

**********

As soon as Marcus walked into his hotel room, he dropped his wallet and keycard onto the dresser and then fell back onto the bed. He was exhausted, sure, but everything that happened in the last 24 hours had his mind racing. 

In a day’s time, his entire life was completely turned upside down. He had gone from a sad, lonely man, whose career was really the only reason he got out of bed in the morning, to the father of an incredible little boy. 

While the circumstances for Abby finally locating him and telling him about Evan were devastating, Marcus was determined to do everything in his power to help his son make a full recovery, whether by donating his bone marrow or helping Abby conceive a second child. He prayed that he was a suitable match for Evan, but he couldn’t deny that the idea of another child, especially with someone as kind and as loving as Abby, was exciting. He felt embarrassed even thinking such a thing, but he couldn’t help it. 

Forcing himself to think of something else, he made a mental note to contact his friend, George, who was a real estate agent back in Pittsburgh. The sooner he got his townhouse on the market, the better. He also needed to contact his school Superintendent and formally resign from his current position. Regardless of what his test results showed, Marcus needed to relocate to Illinois to be closer to his son and to Abby. He wanted to be there for both of them and shoulder some of the burden that Abby had been forced to deal with on her own for too long. 


	6. 6

_ Not a match. _

Diana’s words echoed in Abby’s ears as she sat in one of the hospital conference rooms with Marcus. Looking over, she saw he was just as devastated as she was. They were so hopeful that he would be a suitable match for their son, but now they found themselves back at square one. 

“I know this is a blow, Abby, but we’re not giving up. Evan’s still on the national registry and as soon as a match is found, he can have the transplant.” 

“ _ If _ ,” Abby said quietly with tears in her eyes. “ _ If _ a match is found, Diana. In the meantime, he’ll need to start chemo again, right?” Evan was terrified of having to go through chemotherapy again. He called it the bad medicine and the thought of having to tell her little boy he would have to do it again was making her physically sick. 

“Actually, I’d like to try targeted therapy this time. It’s pill form and the side effects are usually less severe.” 

“Is it as effective?” Marcus asked.

“Yes, especially when dealing with childhood cancer.”

“I want him home.” If he was going to have to endure more treatment, he should at least be in his own home. 

“Of course, but you know the drill, Abby. You’ll need to clean before he arrives, limit interaction with outsiders so he doesn’t get sick, and make sure he’s resting.” 

Abby nodded, having been through this before and being a doctor herself. She made a mental note to call the same industrial cleaning company she hired in the past. They were pricey, but they did a thorough job. 

“And,” Diana started. “While we’re discussing options, you’ve already talked about cord blood, correct?”

“We have,” Marcus answered, looking between Abby and Diana. 

“Do we have time for that, Diana? Even if I get pregnant right away, it would be 9 months at the absolute earliest.”

“Well, he’s on the registry, but there are no guarantees a match will be found. If the targeted therapy does its job then, yes, there’s enough time for you to conceive and deliver a baby.” Diana noticed the matching looks of uncertainty on the faces of Evan’s parents. She couldn’t blame them. They were basically strangers and now they were faced with the reality of having to conceive another child in order to save the life of their son. “Look, I know this is a big decision,” she said, squeezing Abby’s hand. “But, as Evan’s doctor and as someone that loves you both, my advice is to try and conceive a baby. Worst case scenario, a match is found through the registry before you deliver and he won’t need the cord blood.” 

Abby nodded, wiping the tears from her cheeks. 

“I know your situation is...unique, but remember you have the option to conceive through artificial insemination or naturally,” Diana added. “I’ll let you both talk, but the sooner we move forward, the better.”

“Thank you,” Marcus said when Diana stood up. “We’ll let you know.”

As Diana left the room, Marcus rose from his seat and paced in front of Abby, running his hands nervously through his hair. “We have to do this,” he said, turning to Abby. 

“I know.” 

“I’m assuming you want artificial insemination?” he asked, awkwardly. 

Abby’s eyes snapped up in surprise. “Don’t you?”

“I want whatever makes you more comfortable.” It was the truth. The situation was stressful enough. 

Abby sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. “I don’t think we need to add an unnecessary complication to all of this. If we did this naturally it would….” she trailed off, needing to find the correct words. “I just want to keep this simple.”

“Ok,” Marcus nodded. “Then that’s what we’ll do.” He understood why she preferred insemination. They weren’t together. Hell, they were still practically strangers. He inwardly cringed at how awkward it would be to try and conceive another baby naturally, especially if it was something they would have to schedule. It wasn’t that Marcus wasn’t attracted to Abby or that he wasn’t interested. He was. Immensely. But this was about Evan and the last thing they needed was for things to be weird or uncomfortable between them. 

**********

After agreeing to utilize artificial insemination, Marcus and Abby informed Diana so she could get the ball rolling before heading down the hall to room 814. They found Evan awake and coloring in the Paw Patrol coloring book Marcus picked up for him. 

“Sweetie, can we talk to you for a minute?” Abby said, pulling the tray table out of the way and perching herself on the side of the bed. 

“Ok,” he said as Marcus pulled one of the chairs closer on the opposite side.

Abby took her son’s small hand in her own and gave it a gentle squeeze. She wanted to cry, but she knew she had to be strong for Evan. Clearing her throat she said, “Baby, the test results came back.”

Evan may have been only 5 years old, but he was very bright and observant. Plus, he knew his mother well enough to know when she had bad news. “You’re not a match, are you?” he asked, turning his eyes to Marcus. 

Marcus clenched his jaw, feeling something break inside him. As a father, he wanted to fix this. He wanted to donate his bone marrow and save his son. He felt like a failure. “No,” he said, his voice raw with emotion. 

Evan’s big brown eyes glistened with tears and his bottom lip started to quiver. He was scared. 

“Come here,” Abby said, reaching out and gathering the boy in her arms. He immediately wrapped his arms around her neck. “It’s going to be ok. I promise.” As Abby rubbed her son’s back, trying to sooth him, she glanced over at Marcus to see his face buried in his hands. She understood what he was feeling because she had gone through the exact same thing when her test results came back. It’s devastating to know there is nothing you can do to help your child. 

After a few minutes of holding Evan tight, Abby pulled back, cupping his little face in her hands. “I know this is hard, but I do have some good news,” she said, trying her best to force a smile. 

“What?”

“You’re being released tomorrow. You get to come home.”

Evan didn’t smile. “Do I need the bad medicine again?”

“No, not this time. Dr. Sydney is going to try something else. It’s a pill that you’ll have to take, but it won’t make you feel as sick as the bad medicine did.”

“Promise?”

“Yes, baby. I promise.” 

Evan turned back to Marcus, who was watching the interaction between mother and son while trying not to cry. “Are you coming home with us?”

Marcus was caught off guard by the question. “Umm, I don’t…” he trailed off looking to Abby for help. 

“You know what, your dad and I haven’t had a chance to talk about that yet.”

A knock at the door interrupted the conversation before they could get any further. A young nurse walked into the room, “Hey kiddo,” she smiled warmly. “I need to check your vitals and draw some blood.”

“Ah man,” Evan groaned. He’d gone through this so many times, he wasn’t so much scared anymore as he was annoyed. 

“Hey, cooperate with Harper and I’ll order us all some lunch. How does that sound?”

“Ok.”

“Sounds like a good deal to me,” Harper winked.

As Harper got to work, Abby gestured for Marcus to follow her across the room. They stood in front of the window. “Can you stay with him while I line up the cleaners and grab us something to eat?”

“Of course. No problem.”

Abby could clearly still see how upset Marcus was over not being a match for Evan. “Hey,” she said, placing a hand on his forearm. “I know how you feel, not being a match. I went through it too. But, please, don’t beat yourself up. He’s going to be ok. I know it.”

Marcus swallowed hard, looking down at his shoes. “You really believe that?”

She had to. “I have hope...and hope is everything.” 

**********

Later that afternoon, after enjoying cheeseburgers, fries, and milkshakes, Evan was fast asleep while his parents headed down to the courtyard for some much needed fresh air. 

“Did you get a hold of the cleaners?” Marcus asked as they sat down on one of the benches. 

“Yes. Luckily, they had a crew available for this evening.”

“So you’ve had to hire them before, I take it?”

Abby nodded. “A few times. They’re pricey, but they do an amazing job. I would never be able to clean as thoroughly as they do and, if I did, it would take me a week.” 

They sat quietly for several minutes, simply enjoying the warm sunshine and the calming sound of the fountain. 

“Umm,” Marcus broke the silence. “Now that we know I’m not a match and we are going to try and conceive another child, I’m going to head back to Pittsburgh tomorrow, after I help get Evan settled at home. I need to get my townhouse on the market and inform my school district that I won’t be returning in the fall. I’ll be back first thing Monday.” 

“Marcus are you sure? It’s a lot to ask for you to give up your home and your career.” Obviously, Abby wanted him in Illinois, but she also didn’t want him to give up his entire life and end up resenting her or their son.

“Abby,” he said, turning his body towards her and looking her square in the eye. “I can easily find another house and another teaching position here. All that matters to me is my family and that includes Evan, our future child, and you.”

Abby felt her stomach flip at his declaration and the intense look in his dark brown eyes. There was no doubt that he meant every word. “Ok, but I think you should stay with us, at least for now.”

Marcus raised an eyebrow, somewhat surprised by her offer. “It’s ok. I’m sure I can find an apartment in Naperville or nearby.”

“Evan wants you to stay with us and it would give the two of you more quality time together.”

He wanted to say yes. After missing so much of his son’s life, Marcus didn’t want to miss another second. He wanted to be there when he woke up. He wanted to have breakfast with him each morning and dinner each night. He wanted to be able to read him a bedtime story and tuck him in. But was it the right decision given their unique circumstances? He and Abby were still strangers, after all, and they were going to try to conceive another child in order to save their 5 year old son. Nothing about that was normal. Would him living under the same roof complicate things unnecessarily when they already had so much on their plates? Maybe. 

Abby could see how conflicted Marcus was about her offer. In fact, she was probably feeling the exact same way, but it made sense. He didn’t have anywhere to stay and it would give him more time with Evan. “It doesn’t make sense for you to rush into renting or buying, especially when you’ll be at my house most of the time anyway. Take your time, look around, and find something you’ll really love. In the meantime, my basement is completely finished. There’s a large guestroom with an ensuite bathroom. It will feel like your own little apartment.”

“Are you sure about this?” It did sound like the best of both worlds. He would be there, but there would still be enough separation to ensure he didn’t get under Abby’s feet. 

“Absolutely,” she smiled. 

“Thank you,” he said sincerely, reaching up and gently squeezing her hand. 

Their eyes locked, both feeling a warmth spread throughout their bodies at the contact. They were sitting close together and suddenly the smell of his cologne was intoxicating. Knowing, this is the last thing they needed right now, Abby cleared her throat and tore her gaze away, ending the moment. “Umm, I’m going to give my parents a call and let them know what’s going on.”

Marcus pursed his lips, “Of course. I’ll head back upstairs. Take your time.”

With that, Marcus headed back into the hospital, leaving Abby to stare at his retreating back. Letting out a huge sigh, she dropped her head in her hands. God, he was even more handsome than she remembered. Now add on how gentle and kind he was, in addition to already being an amazing father. A part of her cursed herself for agreeing to artificial insemination. Was it too late to tell him she wanted to give the natural way a try? No! Stop it, Abby!  _ That  _ is the last thing either of you need right now. Evan. Focus on Evan,” she whispered to herself. “Focus on Evan.”


	7. 7

“Grandma! Grandpa! Guess what?” Evan said excitedly before Abby’s parents, Annette and Kevin, barely had a chance to set their bags down. 

“What darling?” his grandmother asked. 

“My daddy is moving in with us!” 

Annette gasped, while her husband’s mouth fell open, both rendered speechless by little Evan’s announcement. 

Abby groaned, knowing full well this was not the right way to tell her parents that Marcus would be moving in. It had been a whirlwind since Evan came home the day before and in all the chaos, Abby had completely forgotten to have a talk with her son about not mentioning their soon to be houseguest; until she had a chance to discuss it with her parents, of course. 

As the older couple continued to stare at her wide-eyed, waiting for an explanation, Abby came up behind Evan and placed her hands on his shoulders. “Evan, let your grandparents get settled first, and then you can tell them all about it.”

Married to his wife for over 40 years, Kevin Walker could sense when his beloved wife was about to explode. Thinking the best thing to do was to give Annette and their daughter some time alone, he turned to Evan, “Hey kiddo,” he said, a little more enthusiastically than necessary. “Why don’t you take Grandpa upstairs and show me that new firetruck you were telling me about on FaceTime last night?”

“Marshall’s firetruck?”

“Sure.” Kevin gestured to the stairs, “Let’s go.” 

As soon as Evan and his grandfather were out of sight, Annette turned toward her daughter, “Abigail, have you lost your mind!? Please, tell me Evan is mistaken.” 

Here we go, Abby thought to herself. “Mom, calm down.”

“You can’t just move a strange man into your home! What if he’s a serial killer, for God’s sake!”

Abby rolled her eyes. “Oh for God’s sake! He’s not a serial killer,” she exclaimed before walking past her mother and heading into the kitchen. Knowing she would need it, Abby pulled out a bottle of red wine and poured both of them a healthy glass. 

Annette sat down at the island, trying her best to remain calm. Had her daughter lost her mind? “You barely know him, Abby. I just don’t understand what you’re thinking.”

With her glass in hand, Abby came around and sat in the stool beside her mother. “You’re right, Marcus and I don’t know one another well, but I’ve spent a lot of time with him over the last week. He’s a good man, Mom, and he loves Evan.” 

“But...”

Abby held up her hand, effectively cutting her mother off. “I already told you on the phone that we’re going to conceive another child. He wants to be here for Evan and the new baby and I won’t deny him that, or my children for that matter.” 

“But why move him into your home? Surely he can find a hotel nearby? Or an apartment if he plans to stick around?”

“Because Evan adores him and the two of them deserve a chance to spend some real time together; to get to know one another in case…” Abby couldn’t finish her sentence, her hand covering her mouth, trying to stifle a sob. 

Annette reached out, wrapping her arm around Abby’s shoulders and pulling her close. “Don’t you dare even think such a thing. Do you hear me? Evan is a fighter and he’s going to beat this. It may take a little longer than we hoped, but he’s going to be fine. You’ll see.”

Abby wanted to believe her mother, but there was always that little voice in the back of her mind,  _ “But what if he’s not? What if he dies?” _

While she still didn’t agree with the idea of this man moving into Abby’s home, Annette felt guilty for adding unnecessary stress during such a difficult time. “Look, I’m sorry. I’m just a little surprised, that’s all.”

“I know. I didn’t want you to find out like that,” Abby said, wiping a tear from her eye. “But I promise, Mom, it’s the right choice for all of us.” 

“Ok, if you say so. Now, when do we get to meet this Marcus?” If he was going to be living with her daughter and grandson, Annette was going to meet him. She needed to see for herself that he was a good man and he could be trusted with two of the most important people in her life. 

“He’s in Pittsburgh right now, putting his house on the market and packing up, but he’ll be back tomorrow night. You’ll get to meet him then.” 

“I’m looking forward to it,” the older woman smiled. 

**********

“Marcus, are you sure this is the best idea?” Vera Kane asked as she watched Marcus seal a box with packing tape. “Maybe you should get an apartment instead?” Much like Abby’s mother, Vera was concerned when her son informed her that he was moving in with the mother of his child. It was nothing against Abby, of course. She didn’t even know the woman. Vera simply felt that moving in together was a huge step, especially when he and Abby barely knew one another. 

Marcus sighed, shaking his head in annoyance. “Mom, we’ve been over this. 

“I’m just worried; that’s all.”

“I know you are,” he said, placing the box next to the front door. “But I’m 40 years old, Mom. I’m a big boy.” Marcus crossed the living room and sat down beside his mother on the sectional. “Look, I know it’s fast, but Evan is very sick and there are no guarantees when it comes to his health. I want to make sure I spend as much time as possible with him and I want to be there to help Abby anyway I can; the easiest way for me to do that is to stay at the house.” 

Vera reached out, gently squeezing her son’s hand. “I know,” she nodded. “You’re a good man, Marcus, and an amazing father. Evan is a lucky little boy.”

Marcus pressed his lips together and nodded. “I never thought I’d get another chance; not after…” He trailed off, unable to finish his sentence. While Sara and Molly had been gone for over 8 years, Marcus still felt their loss each and every day. A part of him felt guilty, like he was replacing his daughter with Evan and the new baby. 

Knowing her son, Vera knew exactly where his thoughts were going. “Marcus, listen to me,” she said, forcing him to look at her. “We will always love Sara and Molly. Always. But you’re not betraying them by moving on with your life.”

“I have moved on with my life, Mom. I moved back to Pittsburgh, didn’t I?” 

“You may have left Wisconsin and taken a new teaching position here, but you never really moved on, dear. At least, not in your personal life. Other than your night with Abby, have you even been on a date?”

Marcus’ eyes narrowed. 

“The point is,” Vera continued, ignoring her son. “It’s ok to be happy. It’s ok to have more children and it’s certainly ok to find love again. Sara and Molly would want you to be happy. You know that, don’t you?”

Marcus nodded, “I know.” 

**********

Just after 6 o’clock on Sunday evening, Marcus eased his Jeep Wrangler into the driveway of 15 Tanglewood Drive in Naperville, Illinois. It had been an 8.5 drive from Pittsburgh and he was grateful to finally be at his destination. 

Turning off the ignition, Marcus looked up at the large, craftsman style home with its blue-grey shingles, white trim, and wooden pillars. It was gorgeous and clearly a newer build. 

As he climbed out of the driver’s seat, Marcus noticed a silver BMW with Wisconsin license plates, clearly belonging to Abby’s parents. She had called him the night before and warned him that they would still be at the house when he arrived. Marcus understood their concern and desire to meet the man that would be living with their daughter and grandson. He might be Evan’s father, but he was a stranger to them and it was only natural that they would want to get a look at Marcus for themselves. 

“You made it,” Abby’s voice called. 

Marcus turned to see her coming down the walkway toward his Jeep. “I did,” he smiled. “You have a beautiful home.”

“Thank you.” Abby crossed her arms in front of her, looking up at the house. “It’s a little bigger than we need, but I just couldn't pass up the location.” 

“How’s Evan doing?” he asked, grabbing his duffle bag and shutting the door. He figured he could grab the rest later. 

“He’s tired today, but he can’t wait to see you.” 

They headed back up the walkway toward the front door. “I promise my parents will be on their best behavior,” Abby promised, only half kidding. 

“It’s ok,” Marcus chuckled. “I’m sure they’re just concerned. My mom had some reservations herself.”

As they walked through the front door, Marcus’s mouth started to water at the smell of something delicious coming from the kitchen. He had no idea what it was, but he couldn’t wait to find out. 

“Guess who’s here!” Abby called out. 

“Dad!”

The next thing Marcus knew, little Evan darted around the corner and launched himself into his arms. “Hey pal. I missed you. How are you feeling?”

“Ok, just tired.” 

Marcus stood up with Evan in his arms as Abby’s parents made their way into the front entryway. 

“Mom. Dad. This is Marcus. Marcus, these are my parents, Annette and Kevin.” 

Shifting Evan to the left side, Marcus took a few steps forward, extending his hand to both Annette and Kevin. “It’s a pleasure to meet you both,” he smiled. 

“You as well.”

Abby’s father sized Marcus up, his head tilting to one side and his brow knitted. “You look familiar. Have we met before?”

“Umm, no Sir,” Marcus answered, glancing at Abby. 

“I didn’t tell them and I don’t think Evan did either,” she said, understanding his unspoken question. 

“Tell us what?” Annette asked, looking a little nervous. 

“You’re a Brewers fan, am I right?” Marcus asked Kevin. 

“Damn right,” the older man said proudly. “I’ve had season tickets for almost 35 years.” 

“Well, I think that’s why I look familiar. I was a pitcher for the Pirates for 7 years.” 

Kevin’s eyes widened. “Marcus Kane! Your fastball knocked us out of the playoffs in ‘08!” 

“Yes, it did,” Marcus smirked. 

“Well, I’ll be damned,” he said in disbelief. “Abby, you didn’t tell us Marcus was a pro ball player.”

“He’s retired, Dad.”

“That’s right. I’m a teacher now. I also coach high school baseball.” 

“Mom, why don’t you help me get dinner on the table? We’ll let the boys get all the baseball talk out of their system.” Abby knew her father and she knew he was going to be talking Marcus’ ear off. 

“Gladly,” Annette replied, heading into the kitchen. 

“We should be ready to eat in about 15 minutes,” Abby said before pointing a figure at her father. “Dad, go easy on him.” 

Kevin held his hands up, “I promise.” 

As Marcus, Evan, and her father headed into the living room, Abby joined her mother in the kitchen. “So?” she asked, knowing Annette was probably bursting to discuss her first impression of Marcus. 

“He seems very nice. Very polite,” she said, cutting up a tomato for the salad. 

“And?”

“Abigail, I just met him less than 5 minutes ago. I haven’t even had a chance to have a conversation with the man yet.” 

Abby crossed her arms and raised a knowing brow as she waited for her mother to continue. There was no way that was all Annette Walker had to say. 

“He’s a handsome man, isn’t he?” she said, less than a minute later. 

Abby laughed, shaking her head. “And what does that have to do with anything?” she asked as she put the dinner rolls into the oven. 

Annette shrugged. “I’m merely pointing out that he is very easy on the eyes.” 

“Yes, I’ve noticed.” 

“Are you interested in him?”

“I love you, but that’s none of your business, Mom.”

“Can I just say my piece and then be done with it? I promise not to say another word on the matter.”

Abby groaned before leaning back against the kitchen island. “Fine. Go ahead.” 

“The two of you have enough to deal with right now, between Evan’s illness and trying to conceive another child. The last thing either of you need is to complicate the situation by allowing things to turn romantic,” Annette said as she tossed the salad. “Get to know him, become friends and co-parents, but keep things platonic; for everyone’s sake.” 

“Believe me, romance is the last thing on our minds, Mom.”

“Good.” 

“But,” Abby said, not wanting her mother to think she was agreeing with her. “If something happens or doesn’t happen between me and Marcus, that is our business. I hear what you’re saying and I respect your advice, but I’m 38 years old.”

Annette held up her hands in defeat. “Fine. You’re right.” 

As she and Annette continued to prepare dinner, Abby knew her mother was right. The last thing she and Marcus needed right now, with everything else on their plate, was to add sex to their relationship. The smartest thing for them to do was to focus on Evan and conceiving a second child. 

That’s what her brain was telling her to do. Other parts of her were not quite as agreeable. Now, the only question was, which part was she going to listen to? 


	8. 8

Later that same night, after enjoying a delicious meal and spending some time getting to know Abby’s parents, Marcus found himself alone in the finished basement. Like the rest of the house, the basement was modern and tastefully decorated. In fact, it was one of the nicest basements he had ever seen. 

In addition to the guest room and ensuite that were now his, there was a large family room with a sectional, a flatscreen television, and a gas fireplace. On the side wall, next to the staircase, there was a kitchenette with a small refrigerator, sink, and microwave that Marcus knew he would be grateful for. While Abby was more than welcoming and encouraged him to make himself at home, it was still awkward to be living under someone else’s roof, especially someone he didn’t know very well. It would be nice to have his own space while he was there. 

The opposite end of the room was clearly Evan’s play area, complete with a miniature table and chairs, a wall of cubed storage units filled to the brim with toys, train and car play tables, a Lil Tykes basketball hoop, and a shelf filled with books. 

Heading into his bedroom, Marcus deposited his duffle bag, suitcase, and various other belongings onto the bed. Exhausted from a long day of driving, he didn’t have the energy to even think about unpacking. It could wait until tomorrow, he decided. 

**********

“I like him.” 

Abby turned to see her father, a smile on his face, making his way towards her as she sat on the patio. “Marcus?”

Kevin Walker took a seat on the outdoor sofa, next to his daughter. “Yeah. He’s not what I expected.” 

Abby raised an eyebrow. “And what did you expect, exactly?”

“Not a former professional baseball player, that’s for sure,” the older man chuckled.

“Well, that was a surprise to me too.” 

“I know your mom has mixed feelings, but I think it’s a good thing that he’s going to be staying here at the house.” 

“You do?” Abby asked, unable to hide the surprise in her voice. 

Kevin nodded, “It’s obvious how much Evan adores him and the feeling is clearly mutual. Being a former Pittsburgh Pirate aside, I can tell that he’s a good man. He’d have to be to give up his career and his home to move here on the drop of a dime.” 

“I agree,” Abby said, tucking her legs beneath her and taking a sip of her hot tea.

Kevin leaned over and kissed Abby on the head before getting to his feet. “We have a long drive home tomorrow, so I’m going to head upstairs. Have a good night, sweetheart.” 

“Night Dad.” Abby watched her father disappear through the sliding glass door, leaving her alone in the backyard. With a sigh, she sat back against the cushions, looking up at the stars. It was a beautiful July night; not a cloud in the sky and the sounds of the cicadas filling her ears. 

Her thoughts drifted to Marcus and she wondered if he was settling in ok. She knew it would be a bit intimidating for anyone to move into a virtual stranger’s home and immediately come face to face with a pair of concerned parents, but he’d taken it in stride. He was polite and charming and he’d clearly won over her father. Abby was fairly certain her mother liked him as well, despite her warnings of remaining safely in the friend zone. 

Regardless if her parents approved her not, Abby was happy that Marcus was there. They had a long road ahead of them with Evan and she was grateful she no longer had to go through it alone. She was also realizing how much she enjoyed his company. Marcus was kind, and gentle, and funny, despite everything. Abby also couldn’t deny how attractive he was, something she was desperately trying to push from her mind every time they were in the same room. 

**********

Marcus was sitting on the sectional watching Sunday Night Baseball when he heard someone coming down the stairs. He immediately sat up a little straighter and ran a hand through his hair right before Abby appeared. 

“Hi,” she smiled, holding two bottles in her hand. 

“Hey.” 

“I thought you could use this,” she said, holding out one of the bottles. “I know I could.” She took a seat beside him and opened her Corona, taking a healthy sip. 

Marcus nodded, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth as he did the same. “Thank you.” 

They sat in companionable silence for a few minutes, simply sipping their beers and enjoying the peace and quiet. Abby was the first to speak. “Thank you for being such a good sport tonight. I know my parents can be a little overwhelming.” 

Marcus chuckled. “They were great. I enjoyed myself. Besides, you haven’t met my mother yet.” 

Abby laughed, but realized how little she actually knew about Marcus. Sure, they’d talked a great deal in the last week and a half, but mostly about Evan and his medical care. “Are you close with your mom?”

“Very.” Marcus took another sip of his Corona and then continued, “My Dad passed away when I was 3 and I’m an only child; it’s always been just the two of us.” 

“I’m sorry. That must have been hard.”

“It was but, like I said, we’re close because of it.”

Abby thought back to her visit to Marcus’ townhouse and the picture she noticed on his mantle; the one of Marcus with a woman and a baby girl. If it wasn’t his sister, who was it? His wife and child? Was he divorced? “Can I ask you something?”

Marcus furrowed his brow, but nodded. “Sure.”

“If I’m overstepping, just tell me, but when I was at your house, I noticed a picture on your mantle.”

Marcus immediately knew which picture Abby was referring to, the one of him with Sara and Molly at the beach. The picture that was safely tucked away in his suitcase. His favorite picture. Normally, he wouldn’t want to discuss his family or what happened, but this was different. Abby was the mother of his child; and soon to be children. He was also living in her home. She deserved the truth.

When he didn’t answer right away, instead staring down at his beer with pursed lips, Abby felt like she had crossed a line. Shit. “I’m sorry. If you don’t want to talk about it, that’s ok.”

“No, it’s fine,” he said, finally looking up at her. Marcus took another sip of his drink and then placed the bottle down in front of him. “The picture you’re talking about is of me with my wife, Sara, and our daughter, Molly. It was taken about 8 years ago.” 

Abby could see that this was difficult for Marcus, so she waited patiently for him to continue. 

“They were both killed in a car accident a few months after that photograph was taken.”

“Oh God, Marcus, I’m so sorry. I had no idea.” Her heart broke for him. 

“It’s ok,” he assured her. “It was a long time ago. I don’t usually talk about it, but given our situation, you should know.” 

Abby could see that there was something else he wanted to say, the internal debate evident on his face. 

After a few moments, he turned his body toward her as they sat on the sectional, his dark eyes intense. “Abby,” he started. “I need you to know, the night we met at Arkadia Sands, I wasn’t in a good place. I was still dealing with the deaths of my wife and daughter and I drank far too much.”

“Marcus it’s ok. You don’t have to explain.” 

“Yes, I do. I want to.” Marcus ran a nervous hand through his hair and then continued, “Being with you that night...it was the most alive I’d felt in years. And when I woke up the next morning, a part of me didn’t want to leave you.”

“I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t disappointed when I woke up alone,” she confessed, looking him straight in the eye. It was the truth. Abby had felt an instant connection with Marcus that night and she was hurt when he had left without a word. Of course, at the time, she had no idea he had suffered such a devastating loss. 

“I’m sorry. It was wrong to leave without saying goodbye. I’m not that type of a man. It’s just,” he trailed off, looking down at his hands and swallowing hard. “When I woke up, there was also a part of me that felt like I had betrayed my family. I felt so guilty and I didn’t know what to do.” 

Abby reached out and gently squeezed Marcus’ hand. “Marcus, listen to me. You have nothing to be sorry for. Yes, I was disappointed, but you didn’t owe me anything. We were two consenting adults that had semi-drunken sex.” 

Marcus nodded, but he still felt like an asshole for walking out like he did. 

“Besides,” Abby smiled, trying her best to lighten the mood a bit. “If we didn’t do what we did, that amazing little boy sleeping upstairs wouldn’t be here.” 

“That’s true.” Marcus smiled in return at the mention of Evan. Abby was right. No matter what happened that night at Arkadia Sands or the next morning, neither of them could ever regret their son. 

Abby was still holding his hand as they sat side by side on the sectional, their eyes locked. The air was suddenly thicker than it had been a few minutes ago and Abby didn’t miss it when Marcus’ eyes drifted down to her lips and back again. “Uh,” Abby cleared her throat, breaking the moment. “I should get to bed. My parents want to get on the road early.” 

“Yeah,” Marcus agreed as they both stood. “I should get some sleep too.”

“Night Marcus. I’ll see you in the morning.” 

“Goodnight,” he said as he watched Abby collect the Corona bottles and head back upstairs. When he heard the door to the first flood close behind her, Marcus fell back on the sectional, running his hands over his face and through his hair. “God help me,” he aloud to no one. 

  
  
  
  



	9. 9

Early the next morning, Abby reached for her phone, turning off the alarm she had set the night before. She buried her head underneath her pillow, groaning at the thought of having to get out of her big, comfy bed. She was just about to drift off again, when she heard laughter coming from the first floor. What the hell? 

Pulling out a pair of jean shorts and a v-neck tshirt from her dresser, Abby headed down the stairs and passed her parents’ luggage, neatly piled by the front door. She continued down the hallway and into the kitchen to find everyone laughing at Evan, who sat on the island with some sort of batter on his face and in his hair. 

“What’s going on in here?” Abby asked, smiling as she took in the scene. 

“I’m helping Dad make breakfast!” Evan said, proudly. 

Abby’s mother rose from her seat at the table and made her way to the Keurig to refill her cup. “Marcus insisted that we eat before we head home.” 

“You don’t have to do that, Marcus.” 

“It’s the least I can do after that delicious meal last night. Besides, I enjoy it.” He smiled warmly at her and Abby felt her stomach flip. 

“Well, can I at least help?”

“No, we have it covered. Don’t we, Evan?” Marcus winked at the boy, who nodded in agreement. “Go spend some time with your folks before they leave.” 

“You heard the man, sweetheart.” Abby’s father held out a cup of coffee and then ushered her onto the back patio. “Let’s leave the boys to it.” 

The trio took their seats at the outdoor table, each with a cup of coffee in hand. They sat quietly for several minutes, enjoying the beautiful summer morning and listening to Evan’s laughter as he helped his father inside. 

“So, what are they making in there?”

“Looked like french toast and bacon. I think,” Annette replied. 

“Sounds good to me,” Abby chuckled before taking a sip from her cup. 

While her parents began discussing their trip home, Abby sat back in her chair and closed her eyes, enjoying the fresh air. It should be odd, she thought to herself, to have Marcus cooking breakfast in her kitchen. But it didn’t feel odd at all. It felt normal. It felt right. 

Listening to Evan’s giggles as he helped prepare the food, it was easy to envision the future. A healthy Evan. A new baby. A family. 

Stop it Abby, she scolded herself. Don’t go there. Don’t get ahead of yourself. 

**********

Later that afternoon, after her parents departed for Wisconsin, Abby was upstairs putting away the laundry when her phone rang. She grabbed it from the back pocket of her shorts and smiled when she saw who was calling. “Hey you.”

“Hey Abs,” Diana Sydney greeted cheerfully. “I’m just calling to see how my favorite patient is doing?”

Abby put the call on speaker and continued on with her task. “He’s good. I can tell he’s a little tired, but he’s so happy to be home.”

“I don’t blame him. Just promise me that you’ll make sure he’s resting.” 

“You have my word.”

“So, how’s Baby Daddy?” Diana asked. 

Abby rolled her eyes and laughed at her oldest friend. “Diana.”

“I’m sorry. Marcus. How’s Marcus?”

“He’s good. Evan’s become his little shadow and he couldn’t be happier about it. They’re like two peas in a pod.” 

“I’m happy for both of them.” 

“Me too.”

“Well, I have to run. My break is almost over,” Diana said. “You’re coming in Thursday to meet with Dr. Reiner, right?”

Dr. Reiner was the specialist that Diana referred Abby and Marcus to for their insemination. “Yes, at 10 o’clock.” 

“Perfect. I’ll stop by to say hello.” 

“Can’t wait. I’ll see you then.” 

“Oh, and Abby?”

“Yeah?”

“Feel free to give the natural way a shot too.” 

Abby could envision the mischievous smirk on her best friend’s face. “Diana,” she warned. 

“It couldn’t hurt. That’s all I’m saying.”

“Goodbye,” Abby said with a smile on her face. Shaking her head, she tossed her phone onto the bed. 

**********

Once the laundry was put away, Abby headed back downstairs in search of Evan and Marcus. After coming up empty in the kitchen, living room, and the remainder of the first floor, she poked her head out the sliding glass door, but there was still no sign of either of them. She checked the front yard and the garage before opening the basement door and starting down to the lower level. 

She made it to the bottom of the stairs just in time to see Marcus covering up their son, who was fast asleep on the sectional, with his favorite Paw Patrol blanket. When he lovingly placed a kiss on Evan’s head, Abby’s felt her heart melt. 

“Hey,” she whispered, just loud enough to get his attention but not wake up their son. 

Marcus looked up somewhat startled, clearly not realizing she had been standing there. “Hey.” He carefully rose to his feet and closed the distance between himself and Abby. “He fell asleep in the middle of the new Sonic movie.” 

“He needs it,” Abby responded, as she crossed her arms in front of her and smiled at the sleeping little boy. “Come on, let’s let him sleep.”

Nodding in agreement, Marcus followed Abby back up to the first floor and into the kitchen. 

Abby opened a cupboard and pulled out two coffee cups. “Coffee?” she asked, holding up one of the cups. 

“Please.” Marcus ran his hands over his face and took a seat at the island. 

“I think our 5 year old is wearing you out,” Abby smirked as she leaned back against the counter, waiting for the Keurig. 

Marcus smiled, laughing softly. “I think you’re right.” 

They were quiet as Abby turned her attention back to their coffee. Marcus watched from his stool, unable to stop his eyes from traveling down to her perfectly toned, tanned legs and back up her slim figure. She had pulled her hair back in a ponytail, trying her best to beat the July heat, but he still itched to run his fingers through it. As she turned around and placed a steaming cup in front of him, Marcus shifted in his seat to help alleviate the sudden pressure in the crotch of his khaki shorts. “Thank you.” 

“Diana called a little while ago,” Abby said, sitting down beside him at the island. “She just wanted to check on Evan and make sure we were all set with our appointment on Thursday.” 

“10 o’clock, right?”

“Yes,” Abby nodded.

Marcus knew what Abby was thinking because he was having the exact same thoughts. What if this insemination didn’t take? What if they couldn’t get pregnant again? What if Evan ran out of time? What if? Without a second thought, Marcus reached out and placed his hand on top of Abby’s, giving it a reassuring squeeze. “This is going to work, Abby. We’re going to have another child and Evan is going to be cured, once and for all. I know it.” 

Despite her fear and doubt, when Abby looked into Marcus’ eyes and saw his conviction that this would work, she believed him. “But it may not take on the first try,” she finally said. “We need to be prepared for that.” 

“Then we keep trying, but it will work.”

Abby nodded, her hand still in his, and she didn’t miss it when his eyes flicked to her lips and back up again. Slowly, they both started to lean in, their lips only inches apart. 

“Dad?! Mom?!”

They sprang apart at the sound of Evan’s voice calling to them from the basement. 

“I’ll go get him,” Marcus said, offering her a nervous smile. 

As he disappeared downstairs, Abby dropped her head into her hands. “Jesus Abby,” she chastised herself. “What the hell are you doing?” 

**********

The next few days passed uneventfully for Marcus and Abby. With Evan’s weakened immune system, the trio stayed at the house, playing, watching movies, and enjoying the inground pool that Abby had installed the previous year. They both cherished the time with their son and it was clear that Evan loved having his parents under one roof. 

Naturally, Evan and Marcus were growing closer by the minute, forming an unbreakable bond, and Abby couldn’t help but notice how alike they were. Of course, there was the physical resemblance shared by father and son. The same dark hair. The same warm chocolate eyes. The same mischievous smirk. But Abby also started to notice other similarities, such as their mutual aversion to peas, their habit of dipping chicken in ketchup, and how they looked almost identical when they were sleeping on their stomachs. It warmed her heart and Abby was grateful that it was Marcus Kane who fathered her son. 

Inevitably, Marcus and Abby also started to grow closer. While they hadn’t come close to kissing again since that night in the kitchen, they were truly starting to get to know one another on a more personal level. Spending all day every day together, they were able to discuss everything from their childhoods, to their college days, to their previous relationships and marriages. Marcus was no longer a stranger; he was a friend and a co-parent. 

On Wednesday night, after reading Evan a bedtime story and ensuring he was asleep, Marcus headed downstairs. “Abby?” he called when he didn’t find her in the living room or kitchen. 

“Out here.” 

Following her voice, Marcus stepped onto the back patio to find Abby reclined in the hot tub, a Truly in one hand. Clearing his throat, Marcus shook his head to try and take his mind off all the wet skin before his eyes. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to interrupt,” he said, looking down at the ground. 

“You’re not,” she smiled. “I just wanted to relax for a bit before bed.” 

Marcus nodded, still trying not to stare at the sight of Abby, in a bikini, soaking wet. “Well, I guess I’ll leave you to it.”

“You could join me, you know?”

Marcus stopped in his tracks, his eyes wide. “Umm, I don’t…”

“Oh come on, Marcus,” she cut him off. “The water is perfect and we’re both adults. So stop making excuses, go get your trunks, and get in here.” 

God help him. Marcus nodded, knowing he was fighting a losing battle. “Ok. I’ll be right back.” 

**********

When Marcus returned to the patio a few minutes later, Abby licked her lips at the sight of him in a pair of striped swim trunks that hung low on his hips. His chiseled torso with just a dusting of hair was exactly how she remembered and she found herself squeezing her legs together under the water. 

“I grabbed a few more drinks from the fridge,” he said as he climbed in and set the bottles of Truly and Corona on the ledge. 

“Thank you.” Abby considered her options, finally taking a Pineapple Truly and popping it open. 

Marcus selected one of the Coronas before sitting down across from Abby allowing himself to relax in the water. “This feels amazing,” he said with his eyes closed.

“Why are you all the way over there?” she asked, looking at him like he’d lost his mind. 

Marcus opened his eyes to look at her. “What?”

“Do you enjoy looking at my house?”

It was true, from his seat in the hot tub, Marcus was literally staring at the back of Abby’s house. “I…”

“Get over here,” she ordered, scooting over to make room beside her. 

Marcus swallowed hard, knowing he should stay exactly where he was. Instead, he moved to the other side of the hot tub and sat down beside Abby, the sides of their bodies pressed together. “You’re right. This is a much better view,” he conceded, looking out at the outdoor fireplace and the numerous lights that were strung across the patio. 

“Told you,” she smiled, nudging him in the side. 

They sat quietly for a while, simply enjoying their drinks and the peace and quiet, something that was hard to come by with a 5 year old. “I’m glad you’re here,” Abby finally said, breaking the silence as she looked over at him in the dim light. 

Marcus stared at her for a moment before clearing his throat, “Me too. There’s nowhere else I’d rather be.” 

Their eyes locked and they both knew that something was shifting between them. Marcus leaned in slowly, his lips meeting Abby’s tentatively. He reached up to cup her cheek, fully expecting her to pull away at any moment. 

Abby didn’t even hesitate as the feel of his lips on hers and his hand on her cheek sent electricity coursing through her entire body. The next thing she knew, she was weaving her fingers into his thick hair, deepening the kiss. 

Inevitably, his mouth traveled down, along her jaw and down her neck as she eagerly gave him more access. Abby moaned, encouraging Marcus to continue. He found her breast, kneading it and running his thumb over her hardened nipples. 

They were lost in one another and their breathing soon became erratic. Then, without warning, Marcus pulled back. “Abby,” he said, almost breathlessly. 

“Please don’t stop.” 

Marcus pinched his eyes shut and took a deep breath, trying to collect himself. “What about Evan?”

“He’s sound asleep.”

“I just,” he trailed off.

“What is it?” 

He looked her straight in the eye. “Things have been going so well. I just don’t want to complicate everything; ruin what we have.” 

Abby laughed softly, shaking her head. “Marcus, we’re living together with our 5 year old son, who was conceived during a one night stand. And tomorrow we are going to the hospital to undergo artificial insemination. I think it’s safe to say things are already quite complicated.” 

Marcus leaned back in his seat and looked up at the starless sky, letting out a small sigh. “That’s true.” 

Feeling bold, Abby sat up and turned toward Marcus. “Do you want this, Marcus?” He looked at her, but when he didn’t reply, she continued, “If not, that’s ok. I’m happy to have you in my life as my friend and as the father of my children…..but, if you do…”

Marcus didn’t allow her to finish, crashing his lips onto hers in a toe curling kiss that left little doubt what he wanted. 

As they continued to devour one another, Abby reached out, finding him hard as a rock through the material of his swim trunks. She massaged his length, teasing and squeezing in ways she knew would drive him mad. Unable to ignore the pooling heat between her legs and craving more, she made quick work of the drawstring, freeing him from his shorts. God, she wanted him.

Marcus moaned into her mouth when she started to work him up and down. She wanted to taste him, but that wasn’t an option with his lower half submerged under the water. Next time, she thought to herself. 

When Abby let go and moved away from him, Marcus whimpered at the loss of contact. He opened his eyes just in time to see her discard her bikini top onto the patio, revealing her perfect breasts just above the surface of the water. 

Abby knew his eyes were on her as she reached down to remove her bottoms, smirking playfully the entire time. With them now in her hand, she tossed them aside, not caring where they landed. 

Closing the distance between them, Abby captured his lips once again, their tongues mingling. She maneuvered herself so she was straddling his lap, rubbing herself over his cock. “Fuck Abby,” Marcus croaked out at the feel of her heat. 

Not wanting to wait another second, Abby reached between them and took him in hand, positioning herself over him. Pressing her forehead to his, she slowly sunk down, taking him inch by inch. “Ah,” she cried when she felt him slide all the way in. 

Marcus captured her lips again, his hands finding their way to her ass, holding her in place as he allowed her to adjust. “You’re so tight.”

“It’s been a long time.” It was true. Abby was embarrassed to admit that the last time she had sex was the night Evan was conceived. She wasn’t a woman to sleep around to begin with, but as a single mother, there really wasn’t any time for men or relationships. 

“For me too,” Marcus said, caressing her cheek with his thumb. 

Their lips met once again and Abby put her hands on his shoulders to brace herself. She started to move as Marcus returned his hands to her ass, helping to guide her up and down. Although it started out slow, tentative almost, Abby began to move faster and faster and Marcus eagerly matched her rhythm. Abby was fucking him and it was the hottest thing he had ever seen. 

Before they knew it, their breaths grew short and ragged, both moaning and grunting as the water splashed over the sides of the hot tub. Lucky for them, Abby’s neighbors were far enough away that they wouldn’t be able to hear them. Or, at least, she hoped. Marcus felt her clench around him as Abby came long and hard, screaming his name. He thrust up into her one last time, bottoming out, and exploding with such force that he momentarily blacked out. They clung to one another afterwards, kissing and sharing gentle touches as their heart rates slowly came back down to normal. 

“That was amazing,” Marcus said, smiling up at her as he caressed her cheek. 

“It was.” Abby kissed him once more before easing herself off his lap and allowing him to slide out of her. She immediately missed the way he had filled her. 

While Marcus pulled up his trunks and retied the drawstring, Abby reached over the side of the hot tub and grabbed a towel. She stood up, wrapping it around her naked body, as she carefully climbed out and onto the patio to gather her discarded clothing. “You coming?” she asked, offering a second towel. Marcus took the towel from her outstretched hand and joined her on the patio as he wiped his body down. 

When he was dry, Marcus closed the distance between them and wrapped his arms around her waist. He placed a kiss on her lips before pulling back and resting his forehead against hers. “Stay with me tonight.” 

“I want nothing more,” she said, kissing him again. “But we have to go downstairs.”

“Why?” Marcus asked, a confused look on his face. 

“Because I don’t want to be quiet.” 


	10. 10

The next morning, Marcus awoke to find himself pressed up against Abby’s back, his arm protectively around her waist. Pulling her even closer, he buried his nose in her hair and breathed in the scent of her coconut shampoo. 

The last time he’d woken up next to Abby, he had run like a fool. Granted, at the time, he wasn’t anywhere near ready for a relationship, but he wasn’t about to make the same mistake twice. Abby was amazing. She was beautiful, inside and out, and she had managed to awaken something in Marcus that he thought was long dead. Yes, she was the mother of his child, and hopefully children, but it was so much more than that. He loved her, wanted a life with her. 

Memories of the previous night played through his mind like a highlight reel, causing his lips to curve up as he snuggled closer to the woman in his bed. He laid there, enjoying the feel of her in his arms, until she began to stir some time later. 

“Good morning,” Marcus murmured in her ear. 

“Morning,” Abby sighed as she stretched and pulled his arm tighter around her waist. “Any regrets?”

“None whatsoever. You?”

“Just that we only managed to get 3 rounds in last night.” 

They both laughed, knowing she was only half kidding. After their session in the hot tub, they had stumbled down to the basement, barely able to keep their hands off one another the entire way. As soon as they stepped foot in Marcus’ room, he had taken her up against the door, hard and fast. They ended the night in bed, tasting one another and making love slowly, eventually falling asleep in each other’s arms. 

Abby turned over so she was facing Marcus, lovingly caressing his smooth cheek. “Hi.”

“Hi,” he smiled before placing a lingering kiss on her lips. “Are you hungry? Would you like some breakfast?” 

“Actually, I was hoping to get a workout in before our son wakes up,” she said with a coy smile as her hand traveled down his body. Stopping at the waistband of his boxer briefs, she teased him, lightly running her fingers back and forth. 

Marcus was pretty sure his brain short-circuited because he suddenly forgot what the hell they were even talking about. “Umm,” he swallowed hard. 

“How about we work up more of an appetite before we eat?” Abby asked as her hand slipped inside his underwear, caressing him. 

“Breakfast can definitely wait,” he said hoarsely before capturing her lips. 

**********

“How are you feeling this morning, sweetie?” Abby asked her son, setting an omelet down in front of him with a glass of orange juice. 

“Ok,” the boy shrugged. 

Marcus and Abby shared a look as they took their seats across from one another at the table. Evan’s health was a constant concern and they knew all too well that it could change in the blink of an eye. 

“What would you like to do today, pal?” 

“Can we go to the zoo? Or a Cubs game?”

“Evan,” Abby started. “You know you’re not supposed to be around a lot of people. There’s too many germs.” 

Evan’s face fell. “But it’s boring staying home all the time. Please,” the little boy begged. 

Marcus’ heart broke for his little boy. What he wouldn’t give to be able to take him to a game, even if it was the Cubs. Someday, he told himself. Someday. “How about we go somewhere a little less crowded? Is there a hiking trail nearby? Somewhere we might be able to fish?” he asked, turning to Abby. 

“I’ve never been fishing!” Evan said, excitedly. 

“McDowell Grove isn’t too far. They have beautiful trails and we’d be able to fish at Mud Lake.” 

“That sounds perfect.” Marcus smiled before turning his attention back to Evan. “What do you say kid? Are you up for a hike and a little fishing?”

“Yeah! Let’s go!”

“Not so fast,” Abby said, stopping the little boy as he tried to leave the breakfast table. “Finish your omelet and then we will get ready to go.” 

As Evan began to fork the eggs and veggies into his mouth, Abby’s eyes met Marcus’ from across the table. “Thank you,” she mouthed silently, a grateful smile on her lips. 

**********

“I think this one is my favorite,” Abby said, holding out her phone so Marcus could see the photo she was referring to. 

“I didn’t even realize you took that,” he smiled. “I love it.” 

The trio had enjoyed their time at McDowell Grove, spending several hours in the fresh air and sunshine. While they were able to hike one of the wooded trails and enjoy a picnic that Abby had packed for them, the majority of their time was spent fishing on the small lake. 

As soon as Marcus put the fishing pole in Evan’s hands, the little boy was hooked, sitting in rapt attention as his father taught him the basics, including the proper way to bait a hook. While Abby happily participated, having spent countless hours fishing with her grandfather as a child, she found herself watching the interaction between Marcus and Evan more than anything else. It was obvious how much the moment meant to Marcus, to finally be able to share a first with his son, after missing so many over the first 5 years of Evan’s life. 

Abby’s heart melted as she watched them, their bond evident and on full display. To anyone looking on, they would think father and son had been together since day one, not merely for a few short weeks. 

The sight of Marcus Kane, the father, made him even more attractive to Abby, if that were even possible. His patience. His gentleness. His complete focus on their son. One thing was for sure, she was falling for him. She was falling for him hard. 

“Thank you for suggesting the park and fishing today,” Abby said when Marcus passed her phone back. “It was perfect.” 

“I felt horrible not being able to take him to the zoo or to a ballgame like he wanted, but it seemed like a good, safe alternative.”

“It was,” she smiled warmly as they sat side by side on the living room sofa after putting Evan to bed. “But you know he’ll want to go fishing all the time now, right?”

Marcus chuckled, smiling at the thought. “I hope so.”

Abby snuggled further into his side and Marcus happily wrapped an arm around her, pulling her even closer. They stayed like that for several minutes, simply enjoying the alone time and the feel of being in one another’s arms. 

“I’ve been thinking,” Abby said. “I’m going to call Dr. Reiner tomorrow and cancel our appointment.” 

“Are you sure?”

Abby sat up and turned her body to face him. “Yes,” she nodded. “We weren’t using insemination because of fertility struggles. We were using it because we weren’t comfortable conceiving naturally. But now…” she trailed off. 

Marcus could see her uncertainty. “We’re together,” he finished for her.

“Yeah,” she agreed, smiling lovingly and lacing her fingers through his. “I think we both agree that it would be better to do this the old fashioned way.” 

“Absolutely.” Marcus brought her hand to his lips and kissed her softly. “In fact, I think we should get back to work.” He stood, pulling Abby to her feet. 

“Oh, you do, do you? We had sex 4 times in the last 24 hours, Marcus. There’s a good chance I’m already pregnant.” 

Wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her to him, Marcus captured her lips. “That’s true,” he agreed, pulling back. “But there is no way to know for sure, so it’s best to up our odds, don’t you think?”

“And by upping our odds, you mean have sex as much as possible for the next two days?” she asked, arching a brow. 

Marcus smiled as he cupped her cheek, gently stroking her with his thumb. “Actually, I was thinking of  _ making love _ as much as possible for the next two days but, yes, the end result is the same.” 

Abby’s breath hitched at his words. As she stared up into his warm brown eyes, she saw nothing but sincerity and love. “I like the sound of that,” she whispered, standing on her tiptoes and kissing him softly. 

Pulling him by the hand, Abby led Marcus to the stairs. “Are you sure?” he asked, obviously concerned Evan might hear them or catch them if they went to Abby’s second floor bedroom. 

“Yes,” she said as she started up the stairs, dragging him behind her. “Like you said, we’re together now. It’s normal for couples to share a bed.” 

“You’ll have to be quiet,” Marcus smirked as they entered her bedroom and he shut the door behind them. 


	11. 11

The rest of the week passed uneventfully for the newly formed family. Due to Evan’s condition, the trio stayed close to home, enjoying the backyard pool and playset and taking several walks around the neighborhood. During the day, Marcus and Abby’s complete focus was on their son and his health and happiness. But at night, once Evan was sleeping soundly, their time was their own. Sometimes they simply cuddled on the sectional, either enjoying the quiet solitude or watching a movie that wasn’t animated. However, on most nights, they often found themselves in Abby’s bed, their bodies joined as one until the wee hours. 

On Saturday morning, Abby left Marcus and Evan watching the latest episode of Paw Patrol while she headed to Starbucks to meet Diana for some long overdue “girl time.” Sure, they saw each other often, but most of their interactions were at the hospital or concerning Evan’s treatment plan. 

“Sorry I’m late,” Abby apologized, sliding into the booth across from her oldest friend and colleague. 

“No worries Mama,” Diana assured her, passing a Venti Caramel Macchiato across the table to Abby. “I just sat down.” 

“Thanks.” Abby took a healthy sip of her drink, savoring the feel of the hot liquid as it slid down her throat. When she looked up at Diana, the blonde was studying her closely, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. “What?”

“So, things are going well with Marcus, I take it?”

“Yes, he’s a wonderful father. He and Evan have really bonded.” 

“And you? Have you and Marcus bonded?” Diana asked, wiggling her eyebrows. 

Abby’s cheeks flushed a distinct shade of red as she took another sip of her drink, trying to buy herself some time. 

“Abigail?”

“Ugh! Fine! Yes!” she confessed. “We’re together, ok?”

“Haha! I knew it!” Diana exclaimed, clapping her hands. “I’m so happy for you!” 

“Thank you,” Abby replied, unable to hide the smile that spread across her lips. 

“So, I take it you won’t be rescheduling that appointment with Dr. Reiner?”

“I don’t think it is really necessary at this point,” Abby smiled. 

“Do you think you’re already pregnant?” 

“I think I might be,” she nodded. “Obviously, it’s still too early to find out, but we were  _ very active _ during my ovulation window.”

“You go girl!” 

Both women erupted into laughter. 

“Seriously though, Abs, I’m really happy for you. For all of you.” 

“I know you are. Thank you.” 

**********

“I’m home,” Abby called when she returned a few hours later. After leaving the coffee shop, she stopped by the local grocery store to pick up everything they needed for the week. She even stopped by Rocco’s Donuts to pick up Evan’s favorite donut, the homemade peanut butter and jelly. Abby thought it was horribly rich but her son loved it and the boy deserved a treat. 

After dropping the first load of bags onto the kitchen island, Abby headed back towards the front door just as Marcus started down the stairs from the second floor. “Everything ok?” she asked, concerned when she saw the frown on Marcus’ face. 

“Evan doesn’t feel well. He said he’s nauseous and he has a headache.”

Abby’s heart dropped. Evan started his targeted therapy a few days before and nausea and headache were two of the most common side effects of the treatment. “It’s the medication.” 

Marcus nodded sadly, “He wanted to lay in his bed, so I read him a few stories until he fell asleep.” 

“Good. He needs to rest. Sleep is the best thing for him.” This was the first time that Marcus was experiencing the realities of childhood leukemia firsthand. Sure, he had seen Evan in the hospital when he first arrived in Chicago, but the boy wasn’t undergoing treatment at the time. Abby could visibly see the effect this was having on Marcus. It was written all over his handsome face, from his deep frown to his glistening eyes. “Hey,” she said, reaching up to cup the side of his face. “I know it’s hard, but he’s doing ok. Really.” 

Marcus swallowed hard, nodding slightly. “It kills me to see him like this, and it’s only some nausea and a headache. I can’t imagine what it must have been like when he was going through chemo.”

“It was awful,” Abby said, honestly. “Which is why I was relieved when Diana suggested the targeted therapy this time around. The side effects are not nearly as severe as they would be with chemo.” 

“I’m sorry I wasn’t here,” Marcus said quietly, looking ashamed. “You shouldn’t have had to go through that alone. I should have been here.” 

“It’s not your fault. You didn’t know.” It was true. Abby had never blamed Marcus for not being there. It had been her decision not to tell him that he had a son. “Besides, you’re here now and that’s all that matters.”

Marcus nodded before bending his head to place a gentle kiss on Abby’s lips. When they separated, Abby said, “I’m going to run up and check on him.”

“Ok. I’ll get the rest of the groceries and start putting things away.” 

**********

As Marcus returned to the kitchen with the rest of the grocery bags, his cell phone rang in the back pocket of his chinos. He groaned when he saw the number on the screen, knowing he was about to get an ear full for not calling her sooner. “Hi Mom.”

“Oh, so you are alive?”

Marcus rolled his eyes. “Yes. I’m sorry I haven’t called.” 

“It’s ok, dear. I’m just worried is all. You might be a 40 year old man, but you’re still my baby.”

“I know.” Marcus pinched the bridge of his nose as he stood in the kitchen, surrounded by bags of groceries. 

“So,” Vera started. “How are you? How is my grandson?”

“I’m fine, Mom. As for Evan, he’s doing alright, but he’s beginning to experience some side effects from his treatment.” 

“That poor child. Is there anything I can do? Do you need anything?”

Abby returned from checking on Evan just as Marcus said, “No Mom. We’re ok.” 

“Invite her to visit,” Abby whispered so Vera wouldn’t hear.

Marcus looked at her, surprised by the suggestion. “Mom, hold on one second.” Taking the phone away from his ear, he placed it against his chest to prevent his mother from hearing him. “To visit? But what about Evan?”

“Marcus, it’s fine. My parents were here. As long as she’s not sick, having his grandmother visit is perfectly safe.”

“You’re sure?”

“Yes,” Abby smiled. “I would love to meet your mother and I’m sure Evan would too. Go ahead. Ask her.” 

“Umm, Mom?” 

“I’m here, dear.” 

“Abby and I were wondering if you’d like to come out for a visit?”

“Really?” Vera asked and Marcus could hear the shock in her voice. “Are you sure?”

“Yes, we’re sure. As long as you’re not sick, it’s safe for you to visit.”

“Oh Marcus, I would love to!” 

Marcus couldn’t help but smile, knowing how happy his offer to visit made his mother. “Good. Take a look at flights and let me know when you’ll be here.” 

“I will dear. I’ll talk to you soon.”

“Bye Mom.” 

“I’m guessing she’s happy?” Abby smiled as put the new gallon of milk into the fridge.

“She’s over the moon.” Marcus closed the distance between them and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close. “Thank you for inviting her.” 

Abby placed a quick kiss on his lips. “You’re welcome. I can’t wait to meet her.” 

**********

Later that night, after taking a shower and changing into her pajamas, Abby came back into the bedroom to find Marcus already in bed. He was sitting up, with his back against the headboard, and his laptop perched across his thighs. “Hey, what are you doing?” Abby asked, sliding into bed next to him. 

“Just looking to see if any local school districts are hiring,” he said, continuing to scroll. 

“There’s no rush, Marcus. If you find something, that’s great, but if you don’t, that’s ok too.” 

Marcus appreciated the fact that Abby wasn’t putting pressure on him to find a new teaching position, but he was the type of man that wanted to work. He needed to feel useful, like he was contributing. He also enjoyed it. Sure, financially they were more than comfortable, between Abby’s salary and the large savings he accumulated from his days with the Pirates, but he wanted to teach. “I know, and I appreciate that, but I’d really like to find something. Not only do I want to contribute, but I love teaching.” 

“I understand,” she smiled. “Have you found anything?”

“Yes, as a matter of fact,” he said, turning the laptop so Abby could also see the teaching vacancies in the area. “There are currently 7 Phys. Ed. postings within 20 miles.” 

“That’s great! Oh, and two are right here in Naperville.” 

“Would you mind if I went downstairs and submitted a few applications? I also want to go through my portfolio and make sure everything is in order, in case I get a call back.” 

Abby sighed. “I’ll miss you, but I guess it’s ok,” she said playfully.

Marcus kissed her goodnight and then headed downstairs to get to work. Once he was gone, Abby rolled over, snuggling into the comforter. As she began to drift off to sleep, a smile spread across her lips. 

Evan still had a battle ahead of him, they all did, but they were happy. They were a family now, she, Marcus, and their son. And, hopefully, they would soon add another little one to the mix. Yes, for the first time since Evan’s diagnosis over 2 years ago, Abby had hope for the future. 


	12. 12

“I think Rocky is my favorite,” smiled Vera as she sat on the living room sofa playing with Evan’s Paw Patrol figures. “I love English Bulldogs.”

The little boy screwed up his face. “Grandma, that’s Rubble, not Rocky!” Evan shook his head at the older woman, completely baffled that his grandmother didn’t know which character was which. 

“Oh, yes, I meant Rubble. My apologies, dear. Paw Patrol wasn’t around when your father was your age.” Vera had arrived from Pittsburgh a few days before and immediately fell in love with both her newly discovered grandson and Abby. 

“What did my Daddy like to play with then?”

“Everything,” she laughed. “My living room carpet was always covered with GI Joes, Hot Wheels, Star Wars, dinosaurs, and whatever else was popular at the time.”

“I’ve never heard of GI Joe, but I know the rest.”

“You know what? I think I still have a few boxes of your father’s old toys in my basement. Next time I visit, I’ll bring them along.”

“Really?” Evan’s face lit up. “Thanks Grandma.” The little boy wrapped his arms around the woman’s neck and Vera hugged him tight. She may have just met her grandson, but he had already captured her heart. 

“Alright young man,” Abby said, walking into the living room with Marcus by her side. “Time for your bath and then off to bed.” 

“Aww man.” Evan wasn’t thrilled, but he quickly cleaned up his toys without much protest. After hugging his father and grandmother goodnight, the boy took his mother’s hand and followed her up the stairs. 

“I made us some tea.” Marcus held out his hand and helped his mother up. They headed into the kitchen where two steaming cups of hot tea waited for them on the kitchen table. Marcus set one of the cups in front of Vera as they each took a seat.

“Thank you, Dear.” They sipped their tea and Vera eyed her son over the rim of her cup. 

“What?” Marcus asked when he noticed his mother watching him.

Vera set her cup down and smiled warmly. “It’s just so wonderful to see you happy again, that’s all,” she said, reaching out and giving his hand a gentle squeeze. “I can’t remember the last time I saw you smile like that.” 

“I am happy, Mom. Happier than I ever thought possible.” Marcus meant every word, but he would be lying if he said he didn’t feel a pang of guilt. He knew with every fiber of his being that his late wife would want him to find love again; to have a family. But he was struggling with how to move on with his life without feeling like he was betraying Sara and Molly. 

As intuitive as ever, Vera knew exactly what her son was thinking. “Marcus, remember what I told you back in Pittsburgh. You’re not betraying Sara or Molly. Making a life with Abby and your son doesn’t mean you are forgetting them.” Taking a sip of her drink, Vera placed her hand over her heart. “They’ll always be right here. Always.”

Marcus could feel the wetness in the corners of his eyes as he nodded at his mother. “I know,” he said. 

**********

Later that night, long after Vera retired to the guest room, Abby crawled into bed and happily snuggled into Marcus’ side. He wrapped his arms around her and pressed his lips to her temple. “I don’t know if I’m ready to let your mom go back to Pittsburgh tomorrow,” she said. 

“Oh really?”

“Mmm hmm. Her cooking has spoiled me and, apparently, Evan too. When I was tucking him in tonight, he asked me if Grandma Vera could teach me how to make homemade spaghetti and meatballs.” 

“Ouch,” Marcus chuckled. “I wouldn’t worry. I’m sure she’ll visit again very soon, especially if we add another baby to the mix.”

“I hope so.” Abby smiled up at him and captured his lips. Inevitably, as it usually did, the kiss deepened and it didn’t take long for Abby’s hand to start traveling south. 

When she began to caress his growing erection, Marcus moaned into her mouth, but pulled back. “Abby,” he sighed, well aware of the fact that his mother was sleeping in the next room. “My mom will hear us.” 

With a devilish gleam in her eye, Abby looked up, but continued to massage him through his boxers. “Are you telling me you never fooled around in your mom’s house when you were in high school?” 

“Of course not!” he said, incredulously. “I was an angel…..and she would have killed me. Did you?”

“Maybe once or twice,” she shrugged.

Marcus swallowed hard, pinching his eyes shut as he tried to maintain control. “We can’t,” he croaked out. “You know you can’t be quiet.”

Without a word, Abby pushed herself up and settled between Marcus’ parted legs. Dipping her head, she kissed his skin, just above the waistband of his boxers. “I’m not the one we have to worry about tonight,” she teased, kissing his length through the cotton material. 

God help him. Marcus knew they should stop. It was Vera’s last night and they would be free to do whatever they wanted to one another once she wasn’t sharing a bedroom wall with them. He was just about to put a stop to Abby’s plans when she pulled down his underwear, causing his rock hard cock to stand at attention. “Abby,” he whispered. 

Whatever he was about to say next died on his lips when she wrapped her hand around him and licked a drop of precum from the head. “Do you really want me to stop?” she asked, running her tongue from root to tip. 

Propping himself up on his elbows, Marcus looked down with half-lidded eyes. “No.” Abby smiled right before swallowing him whole, causing Marcus to fall back onto the mattress. 

She started slowly, working him up and down with her hand, while making sure to give his sensitive head proper attention with her tongue. She licked and sucked and swirled just the way he liked, bringing him closer and closer to his release. When the time was right, Abby increased her speed and Marcus placed a gentle hand on the back of her head, helping her to bob up and down on his length. 

“Abby,” he whispered.

Seconds later, Marcus’ hips rose off the mattress as he burst inside her mouth, his hand holding her to him as she greedily swallowed every drop. 

While Marcus recovered, Abby made sure to lick him clean, before carefully tucking him back inside his boxers. Climbing back up the bed, she laid down beside him and propped herself up on her elbow with a satisfied smirk. 

“That was amazing,” he smiled up at her, still catching his breath. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too.”

**********

By the end of July, Marcus had been hired to teach Physical Education and coach Varsity Baseball at neighboring Hamilton High School. While he would have preferred to stay right in Naperville, Hamilton was only 15 minutes away and it offered him the opportunity to teach as well as coach. 

With Abby back at the hospital full time, Marcus took full advantage of his summer vacation, spending as much time with Evan as he could. Since the little boy was still undergoing targeted therapy, he and Marcus spent the majority of their time in and around the house. Thankfully, his side effects remained mild, including fatigue, nausea, and occasional vomiting. It was heartbreaking, but Marcus and Abby knew it could be so much worse. So, with limited options, the duo often found themselves in the backyard, where Evan insisted that his father teach him how to play baseball. Sure, Evan had played catch with his grandfather countless times and the older man had even gotten him his own plastic tee and bat for his birthday, but this was different. 

Marcus had gone to the local Dick’s Sporting Goods and selected the perfect t-ball bat, helmet, and glove for his son. While he was there, and unable to help himself, he also purchased two buckets of baseballs, a portable batting trainer, a soft toss net, and the coolest bag he could find. 

“Don’t you think you went a little overboard?” Abby asked, shaking her head as she watched Marcus set up the trainer in the yard. “He’s 5.”

“Not at all.” Marcus stood up and placed his hands on his hips, smiling proudly at his purchases. “I was the same age when I started to play.”

“Mommy! I’m going to play baseball!” Both parents laughed at the sight of their son, running around the backyard, wearing his batting helmet and glove. 

“Is that so? Not long ago, I remember you telling me you wanted to play hockey.” 

“Nope! I want to play baseball. I want to be a pitcher, just like Daddy!”

“I hope so, sweetheart.” Abby smiled at her son before turning and heading back towards the house. “You boys have fun.” 

**********

Abby had been inside the house less than 5 minutes when her cell phone rang in the next room. She was in the middle of folding a load of laundry, so let it go to voicemail, thinking it was most likely a telemarketer. When the phone immediately rang again, Abby let out an annoyed sigh as she made her way into the living room and picked up her phone from the end table. “Diana?” she answered when she saw her name. “Is everything ok?”

“We found a match.”


End file.
